MULTIVERSE マルチ
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: All villains, monsters, heroes, ghosts, gods and even angels have gathered together for their yearly reunion together. Monika, the organiser of the party and the one in charge of everyone had taken aback at the sight of different people from different worlds hanging out and talking together.
1. Chapter 1:- Multiverse

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 1:- Multiverse

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-A sight of nothing of a black screen could be seen from the persona's view, no matter how many times he blinked and rubbed his eyes, he only saw darkness. The male blinked once more and as he opened his eyes, he found himself to be sitting down on a chair as he was outside with a girl with long brown hair, beautiful emerald eyes as she had tied her hair into a ponytail with a large white bow-

Man: The Hell? Where am I?

Girl: Hi there~ Let me introduce myself~ Um...Ahem! My name's Monika~ Nice to meet you, Kazuma~

Kazuma: Eh? Wh-What? How did you know my name?

Monika: Hehe~ -She giggled softly as she pointed behind Kazuma as there were three girls standing behind him, one of them had long blue aquatic hair, the other had long blonde hair with an armour of a knight and the other was short that had black hair and a crimson coloured outfit as she held onto a long brown staff and had a wizard's hat-

Kazuma: You guys!

Aqua: Kazuma! Kazuma! Are we in Japan?

Kazuma: I just woke up from some black screen, how would I know?!

Megumin: What's Japan?

Darkness: Sounds interesting, Kazuma! Who is that?! -The blonde pointed a girl who had a really short mini-skirt on along with a tight shirt as she was walking down the street- She looks very interesting! Although I find it shameless that she is revealing so much of her skin!

Kazuma: Now you're just being ridiculous but anyway, Monika..? Where are we?

Monika: This is the "Multiverse"~

Kazuma: I'm sorry, what?

Monika: The Multiverse is a digital world that I created~

Kazuma: Uh-huh- wait! A digital world?! But...I'm alive! I can't be digital!

Monika: You were mentally and physically brought here by me~ That includes your girlfriends~

Kazuma: GIRLFRIENDS?!

Darkness: Hawawawawa!

Megumin: H-How dare you! I am not this pervert's girlfriend! I would never date this disgusting perverted man in my entire life! I would rather marry a rock than him!

Kazuma: Oi. That is just fucking harsh!

Megumin: Ah! I-I'm sorry, my mouth slipped..

Kazuma: I'll make your mouth slip all day!

Megumin: Wha-?! -She blushed madly after hearing what Kazuma said- You damn pervert!

Kazuma: It's normal for a man to be perverted you crimson lunatic!

Aqua: So you brought me, the great Aqua-sama to this mysterious world called the: "Multiverse"?

Monika: This is just the small area of the whole world, come with me~ I'll let you meet with the others~

The group: The others?

-Monika stood up as she nodded and smiled at the group. As Kazuma and his group followed Monika through the large mysterious city filled with odd looking people, the song "Saturday Night Question" could be heard as it was being played throughout the entire city-

"すり減らされた 残る痛みに

心歪んで張りつめていた

糸はそんなに太くはなくて

疑心 警戒 避けて通れず

時に林を森に隠して

自分に謝るのは飽きたよ

有りもしない仮面は外し

もう一つ前に 動きだす saturday night

華やいだ灯りで未来照らし導く夢と光

なぞるように触れたいんだ

もどかしく切ない揺らぐ夜を抱きながら越えて

次の扉開けるまでは

白紙撤回どこにいるのか

手を叩いて響き確かめた

耳を澄ませばかすかに聞こえ

もっと沢山の歌詞は

チャンス到来モノに出来たら

じゃあねお先に失礼します

そんな強がり空回りかな

何をしたい？捕われている

いつまで経っても 解けないク、ク、クエスチョン

飛び散ったパズルの忘れかけた言葉とカケラ探し

隙間もなく埋めたいんだ

戻らない時間と作り上げた小さな過去の答え

次の扉開けたのなら

有りもしない仮面は外し

もう少しだけで 解けたらク、ク、クエスチョン 動きだす saturday night

華やいだ灯りで未来照らし導く夢と光

なぞるように触れたいんだ

もどかしく切ない揺らぐ夜を抱きながら越えて

次の扉開けるまでは

次の扉開けたのなら"

Kazuma: Why is this song being played in the whole city?

Monika: I have a demon who is in charge of entertainment, she plays different songs in the city here to give some good atmosphere~

Aqua: That doesn't make any sense!

Kazuma: Shut up, woman, your face makes no sense!

Aqua: Rude!

Kazuma: Whatever!

-As the group entered a large door that lead into a very tall building that reached up to the clouds, Kazuma and the girls were amazed at the sight of the skyscraper as they would then enter the building and as they did, the song "ぼなぺてぃーと S" was being played on the speakers in the building-

Kazuma: Holy shi-

"Smile・Sweet・Sister・Sadistic

Surprise・Service・We are STILE!

Now open the door, get yourself into an unknown paradise

Let's experience it, come on come YOU

It waits for you, a mysterious oasis

On a rewarding daily basis, it's a very little bit Spice

Spinning, spinning, stirring it around

Rolling, rolling, our prideful flavor

Service service, it's prize time

Hospitality, put it in your heart

Welcome to…

WAI! With us, dazzle yourself in a wonderful daydream

Affection is increasing, kindly patting we'll work with our hearts

YES! I wonder if we can help you with a healthy charge

I feel that these feelings also

Aren't surprisingly bad, right?

Buono Buono I want to blend

To you with Love!Love!Love! Your heart with a Punch!Punch!Punch!

Buono Buono I want to blend

Does it suit your taste? I hope so!

Bon Appetit ×3

One thousand customers!

Hey, it's always an unexpected excessive demand

Then, somewhat, the real me

Secret mode operations SWITCH ON

Spinning, spinning, stirring it even more

Rolling, rolling, your set up flavor

Service service, it's a first-rate time

Soothing, the way it should be

Welcome to…

WAI! Welcome again to our shop today

Welcome back, a happy repeat, the clerks welcome all

YES! With a recipe perfect for you

How about a unique? Should I tell you?

Smile・Sweet・Sister・Sadistic

Small・Strange・Serious・Selfish

Secret・Super Girl・We are STILE!

Now open the door, it's an amusing paradise

Come without fear, come

Yes, every day, as usual, coloring and playfulness

Bon appetite Blend・S

Welcome to…

WAI! With us, dazzle yourself in a wonderful daydream

Affection is increasing, kindly patting we'll work with our hearts

YES! I wonder if we can help you with a healthy charge

I feel that these feelings also

Aren't surprisingly bad, right?

Buono Buono I want to blend

To you with Love!Love!Love! Your heart with a Punch!Punch!Punch!

Buono Buono I want to blend

Does it suit your taste? Let me make a choice for you

I hope so! "

Aqua: This is a cute song.

Megumin: It really is!

Darkness: Oh my! Who is that?! -Darkness pointed at a tall slim girl who was wearing pure black tights and had a long sword behind her back as there was a small pod floating beside her and she was walking beside a topless old man- W-Why is that old man topless?

Monika: Ah~ That is A2 and Inuyashiki~ They're both quite close and they're really powerful so don't take them lightly~

Megumin: What makes you think that we're gonna fight them?

Monika: I'm just letting you know first~ -A large shadow was seen behind Monika as the shadow would rise and transform into a tall skinny monster that was faceless and was wearing a man's suit as it had the body of a person but had arms that reached down to his knees as he was as tall as a tree-

Megumin: W-What is that thing?!

Aqua: DEMON! DEMON! HELLSPAWN! MONSTROSITY!

Monika: Ah, Slenderman, how are you?

Slenderman: I'm doing quite fine, I just came to say hi. Haha!

Aqua: MEGUMIN! SHOOT IT!

Megumin: EXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOONNNNN -She yelled out her spell loudly as it echoed throughout the entire building as a fart of smoke came out of Megumin's staff instead of her explosion- Eh?

Kazuma: You dumbasses.. -He mumbled softly as he facepalmed-

Monika: Hahaha! This building you're in right now is called the "Regalia" and it cancels out all magical abilities and effects from any being, so even the most powerful being in the world cannot use his or her powers while they're inside the building~

Darkness: Interesting.

Monika: You can try casting as much explosion as you want but nothing will happen either way and also, this is Slenderman, he was born from the internet after the community of fans from America started making his lore and history, though originally he was designed for a Halloween.

Aqua: Ugh, he's so creepy..

Slenderman: Haha! I apologise that I look horrifying but I was designed this way to look scary. So what brings you four here?

Kazuma: Monika told us that she brought us here, that's it.

Slenderman: Is that so? Because everyone else here including myself are just here because of a reunion.

Kazuma: A reunion?

Slenderman: Yes, all characters from many stories and worlds and dimensions would come by here to hang out with the others for as long as they want. Although today is a special day.

Megumin: A special day? What is so special about today?

Slenderman: Today is the day of our yearly gathering reunion. Everyone gathers here to spend time together once a year and takes off from their world to have fun, although we can actually do that anytime but everyone has to work too, you know?

Megumin: Is that right..?

Monika: For example, see those group of people? -She pointed at the cafe in the corner- They all come here to hang out and chat, including those two men right there. -She pointed at a large man with a large scar on his face as he was sulking and crying as he drank his sake while there was another man who had an afro and sun glasses on and was drinking together with the other man as the bartender had the head of a white and red mushroom-

Man 1: SAN! Why did you have to marry that goddamn maggot?! Goddamn it!

Man 2: It's okay Boss, I'm sure Nagasumi-san will take care of our young Lady. He fought for her after all.

Man 1: That damn maggot better mark his words!

Monika: Those two guys are from Japan called Seto Island, they're actually the owners and rulers of the land~ They're both Mermen too~

Aqua: Eh?! Male mermaids?!

Monika: You can search up "Seto no Hanayome" and these two will be there~ The bartender's name is Sous Chef, he works in the Great Tomb of Nazarick but he stops by here whenever he's free and he manages our food too.

Kazuma: This "Tomb of Nazarick" sounds familiar..

Darkness: What about those girls? -She pointed at the group of girls who were chatting together as they were sitting on couches as they had a few drinks on the table-

Monika: The blonde girl with the long cat ears is Serval, she's an actual Serval.

Kazuma: Oh shit.

Monika: The girl with the glasses and long brown hair is Saitou Sakie, she's from a world of Demi-Humans and she's a succubus~ -Kazuma's eyes widened as he turned his attention to the word "succubus" as he would stare at Sakie from a distance but Megumin would pout and punch Kazuma lightly-

Kazuma: What?

Megumin: Hmph!

Kazuma: Oh stop being jealous!

Megumin: Wha-?! I'm not jealous!

Kazuma: Sure you ain't.

Monika: The blonde loli is Yamada Elf, she's a manga artist and she writes stories for a living.

Kazuma: Well she's cute!

Monika: The short white haired loli is Kanna Kamui. She's a Thunder Dragon~

Kazuma: What?! A loli thunder dragon?! I gotta speak to her right now- -Megumin pulled Kazuma back to make sure he would not approach the girls- DAMN IT WOMAN! RELEASE ME FROM YOUR LUNATIC HANDS!

Megumin: No! You're staying here with us!

Kazuma: Why?!

Megumin: You can handle the situation better than we can!

Kazuma: Megumin...

Megumin: Kazuma...

Kazuma: I...I don't give a damn! -He would turn and walk straight to the girls as Slenderman would stretch his arm and grab Kazuma's shirt and lifted him up and put him back with his group- Why?!

Slenderman: I would not suggest you go after those girls.

Kazuma: And why is that?

Slenderman: The one in a pink school uniform with the long braided pink hair is actually a boy named Astolfo, he's from the Fate universe and he's a Rider, an extremely powerful class that is all brute and speed.

Kazuma: ...And the one with the silver hair?

Slenderman: Kanzaki Hideri, he's from the Blend S universe, he's working as a part time "Waitress" in a special cafe called "Stile" that is focused on multiple personality waitresses and apparently, he is aiming to be a cute and popular idol when he grows up. Serval-san may be cute but she's still considered a beast so she will kill anything that seems dangerous to her.

Kazuma: Continue?

Monika: Kanna is a thunder dragon so if you scare her or intimidate her, she will kill you in a single shock~

Kazuma:.. -He would walk up to Monika and Slenderman and stared at them as he put his hands on his waists- The...Dick makes it better! -He would then turn and walk towards the group but before he could reach out to talk to the group of girls/traps, a large dragon flew by Kazuma, causing him to fall down from being surprised- What the hell?! -He turned his attention to the red Dragon that had a large wing span and gold armour on as it was holding onto a large blade. The sight of another Dragon would appear as it flew towards the red dragon and slashed it with a giant electrical blade- Ahhhhhh! Shit! Get me outta here!

Astolfo: Wha-?! Come here! -Astolfo would pull Kazuma away as everyone else in the lobby watched the two Dragons battle as some of them cheered and clapped their hands as they laughed and watched the two dragons battle-

Kazuma: T-Thanks, you saved me.

Astolfo: No problem~ Oh? Never see your face before, you must be new~

Kazuma: Yeah! I'm Kazuma.

Astolfo: Ride of Black~ Astolfo~ I'm one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne! Hehe~

Kazuma: Now that's cool but what the Hell is going on?! I thought Monika said that there can be no battles here?!

Astolfo: Yeah but this is a card fight.

Kazuma: Card fight?! Wait! Like Yu-Gi-Oh or something?

Astolfo: Never heard of that card game but this is Vanguard and those two units are Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" and Dragonic Descendant "Sigma", they came together with their user just awhile ago.

Kazuma: Their users? -He peeked over the couch to see two girls playing a card game together as one of them was Nishikino Maki and the other was Hoshizora Rin- Love Live? Seriously..? This world is messed up..

Astolfo: Haha! Tell me about it but Monika made this world and it's super fun too! We can get whatever we want here for free!

Kazuma: Free?!

Astolfo: Yup! Merchandise, toys, food, clothes! Anything!

Kazuma: Girls?!

Astolfo: You don't have to pay to get them but you still gotta win their hearts at least~

Kazuma: GODDAMN IT!

Monika: -She walked over to Kazuma with a smile on her face- Since you're still new, I'll introduce you to the important members and you will have your own house to stay in too~

Kazuma: My own home? Do I have to pay for anything?

Monika: Everything here is digital, the electricity is all database and the food you eat are all programs along with your drinks~ Everything here is free except the romance~

Kazuma: YES! I GET TO LIVE ON MY OWN!

Monika: Oh~ I forgot to mention that Megumin, Aqua and Darkness will be staying with you because they didn't want you to live alone because they were afraid that you might bring someone dangerous to your home and get yourself killed~

Kazuma: GODDAMN IT!

Monika: Hehe~ Enjoy your time here~

Kazuma: Fine! All right then! Thank you!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Multiverse was based on Cartoon Network's short clips of cartoon characters meeting up together and this was made purely out of comedy and slice of life, there was no actual aim for the creation of this series.


	2. Chapter 2:- Tsunderes

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 2:- Tsunderes

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

Slenderman: So..Where are we going?

Kazuma: Hehe~ I've made up my mind that we'll be stopping by a Tsundere Cafe in Mutlverse's Akihabara~

Subaru(From Re:Zero): I can't believe you dragged me along too.

Kazuma: Now now Subarun, it's all fun and games after all~ Ain't that right, Inuyashiki-san?

Inuyashiki: Y-Yes..Yes..? -The old man nodded in confusion as he walked beside the other three males as Slenderman had disguised himself to look like a distinguished Human being, so that no one would be afraid of him-

Slenderman: Now this is exciting! This is the first time I have ever been asked to hang out!

Kazuma: Hehe~ Time for change, you guys. Let's stop hanging around with the girls and have some manly fun time!

Subaru: You make it sound differently than it should.

Kazuma: Shut up!

-The four would then enter a cafe with a large sign board on top of the building with the name "STILE" on it, as the four entered. They were then greeted by 3 female waitresses-

Subaru: Oh..The personality cafe, it had to be this one out of everything else..

-A blonde girl would walk up to them as she spoke out to them-

Kaho: Took you four long enough to get here!

Subaru: Oh, the Tsundere personality.

Slenderman: Eh? Eh?! W-Why are we getting yelled at?

Inuyashiki: I-I didn't know that children in this time and age have grown to be so brave towards adult..

-A dark haired waitress with a pink uniform would walk up to Inuyashiki as she blushed and smiled excitedly when she saw him-

Maika: Aha! Y-You're Inuyashiki-san!

Inuyashiki: Y-Yes, Yes I am? H-How may I help you, young lady?

Maika: I'm a fan of yours! I love your powers and I love how you saved everyone in the city too!

Inuyashiki: Eh?! Y-You're a fan?

Subaru: Lucky.

Kazuma: Damn lucky.

Kaho: Hey! I'm talking to you three! Now sit down!

Kazuma: Tch!

Subaru: Let's go, boy. -He would grab Kazuma's shoulder and pulled Kazuma as Subaru and Slenderman sat down at a large table with Kazuma looking irritated. Kaho would walk up to the guys and toss them pieces of tissue and menus at them, Subaru and Slenderman caught their menus but one menu had hit Kazuma in the face as Kaho would place four glasses of water down for the guys after Inuyashiki joined them-

Kaho: Hmph! -She would then turn her attention back and walk away-

Kazuma: -He would then whisper to the three males- Why is she such a bitch?

Subaru: Y-You chose to come here, you dolt!

Kazuma: I didn't know that there was such thing as a Bitchdere!

Subaru: Shh! You cunt, she'll hear you!

Kazuma: Fuck off, I'll say whatever shit I want! OI! Excuse me!

... -Kazuma was ignored by the waitresses-

Kazuma: Motherfu-

Slenderman: Um..Excuse me..?

Subaru: You idiot..

Kazuma: EXCUSE ME, WOMEN!

Subaru: This is what happens when you disrespect women.

Kazuma: Like you're one to talk with your white elf!

Subaru: Hey! Leave Emilia-tan out of this!

Kazuma: You could've gone for that big chested demon chick who always walks with you but you chose the latter! Tell me, blind man!

Subaru: You don't understand true love!

Kazuma: At least the girls I work with don't die all the time!

Subaru: Rude!

Kazuma: Go to Hell!

Subaru: You suck!

-In the background of the cafe, the Pascal/Machine Village Theme song was being played-

Kazuma: The Hell is up with this song?

Subaru: It's Inuyashiki-san's favourite song.

Kazuma: This?!

Inuyashiki: Ah, A2-San would always tell me about the Machine Village and their songs. I have always loved it.

"Tatsh lai tat atsh klai fan

Bot hir bot deshin et

Tatsh lai tat ming atsh klai fan

Ban pis klan pis

Bot hir bot dan deshin et

Tan pis klan pis

Shai dal Pascal pif indakal

Bon is aush dis

Den shuk palk lis nalma hindis hau

(x2)

Kaldis ich mal

Ehar is dei

Olda filei saka e da

Kaldis ich mal

Ehar is dei

Ikrai de koshi hai"

-Kaho would then return back to the guys-

Kaho: Have you decided what you guys want?

Kazuma: What should we get?

Subaru: What do you think is fast and simple?

Slenderman: Ah, I'll have a banana parfait, please.

Kaho: Whatever. You two?

Subaru: I'll pass.

Kazuma: A cup of coffee and a rice omelette for me.

Kaho: God, you're such a pain.

Kazuma: Huh?

Subaru: Kazuma!

Inuyashiki: Um.. Kaho-san?

Kaho: Hmm?

Inuyashiki: A glass of green tea for me and would it be all right for me to follow you to the back to talk to Maika-san?

Kaho: Ah, sure~ Not at all, Inuyashiki-san~

Kazuma: Why the hell is she so nice to him?!

Slenderman: He's a hero after all. He's also a legend.

Subaru: He deserves more respect than you, since you're a womaniser.

Kazuma: I ain't no womaniser, you lunatic!

Subaru: I'm not crazy!

Kazuma: Oh well you soon will be! Wait! Hold on... You didn't order anything.

Subaru: Oh, I'll be fine. -Kazuma would then slap Subaru on the face- Owh! Why?!

Slenderman: You're his stress reliever.

Kazuma: Hahaha! Yes! Haha!

Subaru: God, this sucks!

-Kaho would then return to the guys with their food and drinks as she served them-

Kaho: Here, eat it.

Kazuma: What a bitch..Wha-?! She won't even do the ketchup design for us?!

Subaru: Maybe not for you.

Kazuma: Shut the hell up, boy!

Subaru: I'm older than you!

Kazuma: By two months!

Slenderman: By the way, what should we do after this?

Kazuma: Hmm.. Subaru, decide of something to do.

Subaru: Why don't we go visit Kokonotsu and Hotaru?

Kazuma: Who?

Subaru: They're both kids. Kokonotsu owns a Candy shop.

Kazuma: And you wanna go there because..?

Subaru: His sweets are cheap and reasonable.

Kazuma: Oh? Maybe I'll join ya then, maybe Megumin and Aqua along with Darkness would like some candy.

Slenderman: You seem rather close with Megumin-san, Kazuma.

Kazuma: Am I?

Subaru: You are, you're closer to her than the other two.

Kazuma: Maybe we have a mutual understanding on most parts but I don't consider us to be close.

Subaru: You better start talking to her before you regret it.

Kazuma: Shut up, I ain't aiming to have a relationship with her. Besides, she's insane.

Slenderman: Perhaps to you, she is insane but she could be really nice and sweet.

Kazuma: She faints after she uses her explosion magic! She's useless in fights!

Subaru: Aren't you the man? Shouldn't you be the one protecting her?

Kazuma: HEY! I had to live as an Adventurer from scratch! It's live or die! One of the two!

Subaru: You live in a sad world.

Kazuma: Well I died and was reincarnated anyway so does it matter anymore?

Subaru: Good point, now that we're in the Multiverse, we have no worries anymore.

Slenderman: Although, there were rumours going around the entire world of Multiverse.

Subaru: What rumours?

Slenderman: People have been saying that Monika is planning on an full-scale world invasion.

Kazuma: World invasion? Like how?

Slenderman: We'll all step foot onto the real world and engage with the Humans.

Subaru: I won't be surprised if Monika actually came up with that idea, she does hate her creator for torturing her anyway.

Kazuma: Huh? Her creator?

Subaru: Monika is a game character that is part of a dating-sim game, apparently out of 4 girls, if you're the main character, you can only choose one out of three and you can't choose Monika and get to her route. So when she found out that happened, she deleted the other girls from the game and destroyed the whole game and forced the player to listen to her flirt and talk to her.

Kazuma: That's some next-level yandere-shit.

Subaru: Tell me about it.

Slenderman: Despite how powerful we are in our own world, we are not more than just ants to Monika. She is the very essence and God of the Multiverse. A single movement of her fingers can change the climate in this world to go completely insane and she can remove any one of us in mere seconds.

Kazuma: She's like an Admin in a server.

Subaru: Technically she is but she's too nice to everyone so nobody dares to hurt her. Even the villains in Multiverse do not dare violate the laws in this world.

Kazuma: The villains?

Subaru: Guys like Altair, Blockade, Albedo, Saber Alter, Zero Two or either Jack the Ripper. They're all villains and they do not dare take over this world because they know that they cannot hurt Monika at all because of her ability to control the entire system of this world. She's basically Jesus.

Kazuma: So she's...Like..Um... Jesse? The female version of Jesus?

Subaru: Now you're just being stupid.

Kazuma: Take a little joke now will ya?!

-Moments later, after the guys were done, they paid for their meals and left-

Kazuma: But still...A god, huh? That sounds pretty insane..Especially for Monika.

-Back in the main building of Multiverse, in a large office room with Monika sitting down behind a large desk, A2 along with a short little blonde haired girl named Tanya Von Degurechaff stood in front of Monika-

A2: When do you want me to gather everyone?

Monika: We still have a lot of time so just relax~ Haha.

Tanya: Ma'am, permission to speak freely.

Monika: Go on?

Tanya: I suggest that we have Nishikino Maki along with Hoshizora Rin summon more units from the planet of Cray to join us.

Monika: Oh? And how would bringing dragons and knights into our world benefit our invasion?

Tanya: The numbers! Their power will intimidate our enemies!

Monika: Perhaps you are correct but if Maki and Rin were to accidentally bring in the wrong units, then we'll be in trouble.

A2: Can't you just remove them of this world?

Monika: I can but the unit's very existence will disappear and their cards will disappear along with the unit and I wouldn't want to break any Card fighters' heart out there by doing that.

A2: I see. Then what shall we do then?

Monika: I'll think of a plan and let you both know about my idea and I'll also let Altair know about the situation.

A2: Can we really trust her?

Monika: If I can bring her creator back to life then she won't be causing us any trouble~

A2: I see.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that this series was initially supposed to be just like Marvel's universe and Super Smash Brothers? A world of multiple characters from different worlds clashing and fighting together.


	3. Chapter 3:- Your Reality

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 3:- Your Reality

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-In the building of Multiverse. Monika was walking down the lobby with Inuyashiki, A2 and a teenage boy with plain dark hair as it was Kirito from the Sword Art world as Monika was singing the song "Your Reality"-

"Every day I imagine a future where I can be with you

In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you

The ink flows down into a dark puddle

Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!

But in this world of infinite choices

What will it take just to find that special day?

What will it take just to find that special day?

Have I found everybody a fun assignment to do today?

When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway

When I can't even read my own feelings

What good are words when a smile says it all?

And if this world won't write me an ending

What will it take just for me to have it all?

Does my pen only write bitter words for those who are dear to me?

Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I set you free?

The ink flows down into a dark puddle

How can I write love into reality?

If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat

What do you call love in your reality?

And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you

I'll leave you be"

-The four would then stop walking as they looked outside at the entrance door of the building and saw a silver haired girl with a military uniform was arguing with Tanya Degurechaff as the silver haired girl was Altair from the Re:Creators world-

Kirito: Now, what's going out there?

Monika: Oh my, let's see what's happening.

A2: Altair and Tanya, huh?

Inuyashiki: I-I think we should leave them alone..

A2: I agree, it is none of our business.

Monika: Now what's the fun in that~? Besides, Tanya wouldn't engage against Altair unless Altair said something to Tanya that offended her.

A2: That could be a possibility but still..

-The four would then head out to see what was going on as they saw and heard that Tanya and Altair were arguing about military warfare-

Altair: Perhaps you are powerful with your magical abilities but you should use your powers to destroy the weak.

Tanya: Don't be a fool. I'll never use my powers to simply kill those who do not deserve death.

Altair: Then you are nothing but a weakling. -The silver haired girl said as she smiled down at Tanya and drew out her sword with her right hand as multiple swords appeared behind her back and spun around her back-

Tanya: You're just blinded by your own lost humanity. -She glared up at Altair as her eyes turned gold and her body began to emit a sort of blue aura around her, releasing mana from her body-

Kirito: H-Hold up! You two shouldn't be fighting!

Altair: To work alongside with a hypocritical child is a mistake!

Tanya: To negotiate terms of peace with the weaklings with this monstrosity is a waste of time!

-A2 would get in front of Tanya and drew out her sword and pointed it at Tanya as Inuyashiki ran in front of Altair and had A2's back as his body transformed as he aimed his guns and laser pods at Altair-

Altair: I would suggest you get out of my way, sir.

Inuyashiki: Do not fight! We are all friends here, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves!

Altair: Friends? You blind old man, we were brought here by force. I would have been with my Creator right now but no, I was teleported here because she wanted to gather all powerful creations from any world! We are not allies! We were just brought in and we did not fight amongst each other because there was no point! Until now... -She said as she glared at Inuyashiki-

Inuyashiki: A-Altair-san, you mustn't act recklessly. Monika-san has the power to remove your memories and possibly remove your very existence..

Altair: My..Very existence?! -She would turn to Monika with her weapons aimed at Monika- Is it true?! Is he telling me the truth?!

Monika: Hehe~ -She simply giggled at Altair with a smile on her face. Altair got frustrated and angry as she would then draw out her guns and shoot Monika but the bullets phased through Monika as Altair would then throw her swords at Monika but the blades would pass through the girl like air-

Altair: What is the meaning of this?!

Monika: Oh? I don't know~

Kirito: That is enough! -The young man drew out a black and white sword as he aimed his blades right at Altair's neck- She gave us a new purpose in being here and she even gave you a new home to stay in for free! She created this world for us and you're just gonna destroy it and everyone here?!

Altair: Everyone is weak! They deserve to die!

Kirito: No! They need time to learn so that they will get stronger themselves! You're just impatient!

Altair: So be it that I am impatient! I will rend the world of their weakness!

Kirito: This girl is insane!

Monika: Perhaps you should get a boyfriend. Oh! I know someone perfect for you!

Altair: A boyfriend? Do not be ridiculous you insane woman!

Monika: Kazuma is free and he's funny too~

Kirito: Ah, the new guy, huh?

Inuyashiki: M-Monika-san..I-I don't think Kazuma-kun would make a good boyfriend for Altair-san..

Monika: We won't know unless they give it a shot~

Altair: Preposterous!

Monika: Then why don't we make a deal, Altair~?

Altair: What?

Monika: I am planning on a full scale invasion against Humanity, sometime soon and I'll give you full command of an army if you were to listen to my every command~

Altair: An army..?

Monika: Yup, an army~ I just talked to Chris and apparently she had a close partner who taught her on how to create an army at will.

Altair: Chris? Yukine Chris from the Symphogear world?

Monika: Yeah~ So if you're willing to risk your very "Reality" to be in charge of a limitless army, then you will forever serve under me and you get to do whatever you want with that army~

Altair: If I were to reject your offer?

Monika: Then you will have two choices. One: Have your very existence erased at this very moment or Two: Follow the rules and not get into the war and you will be able to do whatever you want except fight.

Inuyashiki: If I had a choice, I'd go for the latter..

Kirito: I couldn't agree more, Inuyashiki-san..

Monika: So what's your choice~?

Altair: I have a question.

Monika: Hmm?

Altair: What do you mean by "Your Reality"?

Monika: You will give up your hope and life to only me~ That is your "Reality"~

Altair: My hope?

Monika: You won't remember your Creator anymore.

Altair: Wha-?! Why would I choose to join your side if I had to lose all of my memories of my Creator?!

Monika: So that you can take command of a powerful army and destroy whatever enemy that stands in your way~

Altair:...If the war was over and we won?

Monika: You will get your memories back~ I promise you.

Altair:...Fine. Fair enough, but you must swear that you will return my memories.

Monika: I swear to Dan Salvato~

Altair: Alright then, I'll serve as your commander.

Monika: Tanya?

Tanya: Apologies but if she were to betray us, I will not hesitate but to kill her. Permission authorised?

Monika: Hmmm.. Authorised~

Altair: What?!

Monika: You're quite unpredictable after all so Tanya will be there as a lookout for me if you ever betray me.

Altair: Fine! Fine!

Monika: Now~ Let's head back inside and have tea~

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Transcendence

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 4:- Transcendence

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-The sight of Kazuma, Subaru and Slenderman walking together were seen as the two would head into the Ring that was underground of the building, as the exited the elevator and headed into the viewing area to see Monika along with a pink haired girl who had red horns on her head-

Monika: Hmm? Oh? Kazuma, Subaru, Slenderman~ Good morning~

Kazuma: Mornin', what's going on?

Monika: 02 and I are watching a card fight~

Kazuma: A card fight? Like those card games?

Monika: Yup, although I don't understand how this game works, what about you 02?

02: Nope, even I don't understand why Humans would think that this is fun.

-The song "UNLIMITED BEAT" began to play in the background as the group from the viewing room looked down into the Ring to see two girls as they saw Maki and Rin with dragons and soldiers behind their backs as they were playing Vanguard against each other-

"Because words weren't enough

The sky spilled song

Go, seize your dreams

(wow wow wow)

(wow wow wow)

The reason to continue running through the irrational frontlines

Lies not with God, but with yourself

I can hear a screaming voice (I can hear it)

A voice pushing my back forward(I can hear it)

I'll live through the present, bundling this

courage that becomes strenght (Always), this warm strenght (always)

I've got your back

Even if a star reaches its end (unlimited beat)

And becomes a tear of the heavens (unlimited beat)

The memory of life alone

Will remain as song

I've got your back

So I'm fighting (unlimited beat)

We are heading upwards (unlimited beat)

Carry the roaring wind

Onto the hill of light and love

Onto the sea of bonds and sound

On the days I can't stand and on the days I can't sleep

Because I have you, I think of tomorrow and embrace my wounds

Lamentation and tragedies (Stack them)

Memories and smiles (Stack them)

The kiss of one moment with another

(Calls) for a journey

(Calls) for the next age

Shall we fly?

I've got your back

A reverberating miracle (unlimited beat)

This resonating soul (unlimited beat)

Kick Fate away, such a thing does not exist

I've got your back

And we are fighting (unlimited beat)

Donning our resolve to the future (unlimited beat)

How many times have we burned？

I believe in your passionate pulse

(wow wow wow)

(wow wow wow)

The new world we vowed to witness together

Has become a golden flower which

Shines more than any radiance on the galaxy...!

I've got your back

Even if a star reaches its end (unlimited beat)

And becomes a tear of the heavens (unlimited beat)

The memory of life alone

Will remain as song

I've got your back

That's why I'm fighting (unlimited beat)

Fighting as we connect with each other (unlimited beat)

And from there will bloom

A landscape we've never seen before

Seize your dreams right now

(wow wow wow)

(wow wow wow)

Don't surrender, seize your dreams"

Rin: Maki-chan! I'm a new me right now! I'm going to break Blademaster nya!

Maki: Hmph, try me.

Rin: Ultimate rebirth of million, descend upon the very Earth nya! Stride Generation! True Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion"! -The sight of a tall dragon with a large wing span floated down to the lava and stood behind Rin as its' eyes glowed bright yellow and sparks of lightning rained down from the sky-

Maki: As expected, what happened to your Professor deck anyway?

Rin: They don't do fights well nya~ They're really powerful for being smart but they have their limitations nya! Besides, Chatnoir needs a break once in awhile nya~ Now here I go!

Maki: Bring it!

Rin: "Sigma"'s skill! Counter blast 1 and "Zillion" gets +10000 power and a skill nya! Dragonic Deathscythe's skill! He goes into the soul and I retire Berserk Dragon nya!

Maki: Hmph!

Rin: Call! Rising Phoenix! Soul Blast 2 and I draw a card nya~ Hmm? Hehe~ Call! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant! And call! Seiobo and Strike Slasher Dragon! "Zillion"'s skill nya! He gets a skill! "Zillion attacks nya!

Maki: -She turned to look at her damage zone to see that she has five cards in her damage zone as she would then turn back to look at Rin as she would then place a Perfect Guard onto the guardian circle- Perfect guard. Flare Trooper, Dumjid!

Rin: Heh! Triple Drive nya~ -She flipped over the top three cards of her deck to get two critical triggers and a draw trigger as she gave all of the effects to her vanguard- "Zillion"'s skill! I discard three cards and Descendant stands again nya~ And he gets -1 drive~ But with my stride skill, he gets a +1 drive so he doesn't lose anything~

Maki: Tsk.

-Up in the viewing area-

Kazuma: Maki-san seems to be using a different deck.

Monika: She is?

Kazuma: I think so, I mean, the last time I saw her play, she used a flame dragon that was holding a large ass sword but this one is just a normal dragon instead.

Subaru: Cruel Dragon, huh?

Kazuma: What?

Subaru: Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself. -He would walk up to Monika and stand beside her with his arms crossed as he whispered to Monika- Monika-san..

Monika: Yes?

Subaru: Have you asked Nishikino-san into joining the army?

Monika: Not yet, since I don't know what she's capable of~

Subaru: With the deck she's using, she'll be transcending Gods.

Monika: Eh? What do you mean?

Subaru: You'll see.

-Back in the Ring-

Rin: "Zillion" attacks nya!

Maki: Again, perfect guard! Flare Trooper Dumjid!

Rin: What?! Fine! Triple drive! First check nya! No trigger! Second check! Heal trigger! Power to Dragonic Descendant nya! Final check! No trigger! Slash Dragon's boost! Dragonic Descendant attacks!

Maki: Generation Guard! Advance Guard Dragon! Skill activated! I retire Slash Dragon!

Rin: Tsk! T-Turn end nya..

Subaru: Here it comes..

Maki: I guess I won't have time to show off since I didn't get to ride first but whatever, FINAL TURN!

Rin: What?!

Maki: Discard Lava flow, Stride Generation! Transcend to the Heavens for ultimate power of pure destruction! Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L'Express!

Rin: I-I never seen that unit before..

Maki: This is my ultimate flame, Rin! Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L'Express' skill! During this turn when this unit attacks, you can't guard with grade 1 or greater cards from your hand and when your damage is five or more, all trigger effects will be nullified during this turn!

Rin: W-Wait! That means-

Maki: You can't draw, power up or let alone heal even at your sixth damage.

Rin: Hmph! I can still protect myself nya!

Maki: Call two Dragon Dancer, Arabella! Skill activated! My vanguard gets +10000 power! Call Lizard Soldier, Veira! Call Nouvellecritic! Nouvellecritic's skill! Counter blast 1 and I reveal a Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague from my hand- She revealed the grade 4 unit in her hand to Rin- and if I revealed the card, I choose one of your rear-guards and retire it. Retire Dragonic Descendant. Veira's skill, my Vanguard gets +10000 power and he returns to the deck, call Dragonic Gaias. Dragonic Gaias' skill, I rest him and Nouvelle Vague L'Express gets +1 critical during the first battle of this turn when this unit attacks. Now, Dragonic Gaias leaves the field and I call Dragon Knight, Ashgar! -The song "Next World" started playing as Maki began to sing the song-

"The wandering phoenix is searching for the final switch in a nonsensical Everyday

Since you're special, I'll tell you the password to make your way to Shangri-La

What can you see when you peek into the telescope?

The moon with a bite out, the stars that glittered don't reach it, do they?

Come, take flight - your wings (seriousness) are a miracle power strong enough to break through the earth's atmosphere

Break through, in this airspace known as limited time, your goal

Is always is NEXT WORLD

"Please give me willpower...still not enough," So go over the hurdle

It's a battle with yourself

I don't know the meaning of the word "limit"

If I can do it, I'll try - let the rhythm ring out

Everyone has times they want to run away, it's only natural

It's okay to cry while moving upward

You are beyond imagination, and your future is a parallel world given to you to prepare you to become God

Blast off! You have a Big Rocket, so with a countdown to the future,

Fly away! To the NEXT WORLD

Come, take flight - your wings (seriousness) are a miracle power strong enough to break through the earth's atmosphere

Break through, your goal is a freedom with the name Heaven

You are more than imaginary, and your future is a parallel world given to you to prepare you to become God

Blast off! You have a Big Rocket, so with a countdown to the future,

You're flying to the NEXT WORLD "

Rin: Maki-chan..

Maki: Call! Inspire Yell Dragon! Blaze! He returns to the bottom of my deck, I draw a card and my Vanguard gets +5000 power during this turn and I shuffle my deck! Now! Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L'Express! Attack!

Rin:..-She looked at the cards at her hand to see that she had doesn't have enough shields to protect herself- N-No guard..

-Rin took the damage as she lost and up in the viewing room, Monika's eyes widened at the sight of Maki's dragon-

Monika: Now that is impressive..

Subaru: Very. 02-san, your thoughts?

02: She's good but Darling and I are still better~

Subaru: R-Right..

Monika: Rin is also formidable, her dragons are quite powerful.

Subaru: Why not ask Tanya to bring them in?

Monika: Nah, she's always doing the hard stuff, I should be the one that brings the soldiers in, not Tanya~

Subaru: Well if you say so.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the Nouvelle deck that Maki owns is her latest deck that was not revealed at all throughout the whole Love Live: Ultimax/Great Shine line? It is her second most powerful deck after her Blademaster and her third most powerful Kagero deck would be her Seal Dragons. She doesn't own an Overlord deck as she said that she was not ready to keep such a powerful deck just yet..


	5. Chapter 5:- Experimentation

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 5:- Experimentation

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-In the bar in the Multiverse main building. Monika along with Kirito and Kazuma would head into the bar together as the three were looking for someone. As they entered the bar, they saw the sight of Albedo(Overlord series) standing on the stage as she was singing the song "Rollin'on" and saw Maki sitting down on a couch with Rin, Cloud(Final Fantasy VII) and Sephiroth(Final Fantasy VII) together as Monika, Kazuma and Kirito would approach the four-

" Boys in the house

Boys in the house

All the Boys in the house

Let me hear you say Ah-ah-ah

Ladies in the house

Ladies in the house

All of the Ladies in the house

Now let me hear you say Ah-ah-ah

Friday night in the club

Erabare shi mono nomi tsudou

Kono basho nobody knows

Dare ni mo oshiete agenai no

Hada na kuruma noritsuke oritatsu hitotachi

Odotteru Ladies and fellows

Take me to the dance floor

So hot koko no Floor

Girigiri agete Air Conditioner

Hora soko no ko ga mono hoshisou na kao de

Miteru wa But it's...

Not now, I'm not in the mood

Ima wa mada moriagaritai no

Don't stop kikasete

Everybody just move your body yo!

* repeat

Me wo tojite nagare ni sono mi makasereba

Sono mama dare demo oto ni ON

Go with the flow

Throw your hands up!

Rollin' on RIZUMU ni nori

Shake your booty with me

Follow me

Migi-hidari ni

Don't be shy

Just blow your mind

Through the night

So hot koko no Floor

Girigiri agete Air Conditioner

Hora soko no ko ga mono hoshisou na kao de

Miteru wa But it's...

Not now, I wanna dance tonight

Kon'ya wa odoritsudzuketai no

Don't stop kikasete

Te wo age Why don't you move your body...g-good g-good

* repeat

Unaru bottom hibiiteru

Koe de sou is It good to you?

Uneru nami takamattara

I wanna see you move your body... Uh-Uh

Haneru RIZUMU hashiridasu

Koe dashite if you feel the groove

Mienu kabe kowashitara

I wanna hear you say Ahh

* repeat

'Cause tonight is the night

BORUTE-JI agete

Sotsunai wadai sono kurai ni shite

* repeat"

Monika: Hey guys~

Cloud: Monika.

Sephiroth: Now what brings you here, God of Multiverse?

Rin: Nya nyan!

Monika: Great timing for you four to be together, I want to conduct an experiment, would it be all right if I take your time?

Maki: No. It's my day off here, let me have my time at the bar here at least.

Kirito: This girl.. Monika-san, the creator and God of this realm had kindly asked for your time and you rudely reject her request?! Know your place, you weak girl!

Maki: Weak?

Rin: Ah.. H-He just made her mad nyan..

Maki: I'll have you know that you are nothing but a little boy with your video games, without those you'd be helpless like all the children out there, now don't say that I'm the weak one.

Kirito: Without your cards, you're nothing but a fragile rich girl.

Cloud: Kirigaya Kazuto, that is enough. Let her rest for a moment.

Kirito: No, she must obey Monika-san's orders!

Kazuma: C-Calm down dude, everyone's gotta have their time to relax for a moment, let's just let Maki-san have a bit of time for yourself on her day off. We can always ask Rin-san after all, r-right? -He said as he turned to Rin-

Rin: Yesh~ I'm quite free today nyan~ If there's anything that I can do, I'll try my best to help nya!

Maki: As much as it pleases me to hear that Rin is volunteering to help, I'd personally prefer Maki to help me with this experimentation, along with you Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Hmm? And why must I partake in this experimentation of yours?

Maki: Because I need your ability to manipulate the weather~

Sephiroth: I see. Very well, I'm curious to see what this experiment of your is. Maki?

Maki: -She sighed as she had her arms crossed as she would then stand up and looked at Monika- Fine, but what is the experimentation?

Monika: I'd like you to place one of your Vanguard units onto a populated area on Earth~

Maki: Huh?! P-Place one of my units there?! Why?! What if my Dragons go on a rampage and people get hurt?!

Monika: It's an experiment, Maki. No one will get hurt~

Maki: But you just said that it's in a populated area!

Monika: The Dragon will look real but I'll make sure that the Dragon becomes digital so that it won't have any physical strength to destroy buildings and such~ You don't have to worry~

Maki: W-Well all right but do you have any specific unit that you want me to use?

Kazuma: Maki-san's Nouvelle Vague and Cruel Dragon would look cool.

Maki: No! Never suggest me to take out my Nouvelle and my Cruel Dragon! They're far too dangerous to be let out! Even if they become Digital in the real world, they would cause a world wide panic as Cruel Dragon's powers are far different than most of my other Kagero units and Nouvelle Vague is a Transcending Dragon, she's a God.

Kazuma: R-Right, w-what about your Blademaster?

Maki: Kouen? I guess that's all right but..

Monika: I would like you to use your Seal Dragons.

Maki: Eh? M-My Seal Dragons? Why?

Monika: I want you to place Blockade onto the capital city of Seoul. Just to lighten things up~

Maki: Blockade? Not Crossorigin or Inferno?

Monika: Blockade is horrific enough~

Maki: Y-You promise me that you won't get anyone hurt..Right?

Monika: I promise.

Maki: F-Fine..Let's go Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: After you~

-Minutes later on top one of the tall buildings in the city of Seoul, the group would look down to see the population of people hanging around the busy streets-

Monika: Sephiroth, change the weather up by making it dark and add in some thunder and lightning too~

Sephiroth: Of course. -He said with a smile on his face as he raised his right hand up as the clouds would quickly turn dark in an instant as the sound of thunder roaring loudly in the clouds could be heart and the sight of lightning flashing brightly in the clouds could always be seen-

Monika: Now it's your turn, Maki~

Maki: R-Right, sure. W-Whatever. -She said as she turned her face and aimed it downwards as it began to glow as the card had transformed into a large red crimson ground dragon with large forearms and skeletal-like body armour on as it also had seals wrapped around its arms and legs- Seal Dragon, Blockade. Attack. -The sound of the Dragon roaring could be heard as it fell down to the ground of the streets and landed onto the road as it roared powerfully, though as soon as it landed, cars immediately stopped as people began to panic and run in fear at the sight of Blockade but no one was hurt as Blockade had appear, the Seal Dragon would then spread the seals around its arms around and started wrapping cars, busses and vans up with its seals, causing them to explode- T-This...Why are we doing this?! What's the purpose of doing this?

Monika: I want to prove to Humanity that even though we are their creations, we were given powers that they do not have~ They took away our loved ones, ruined our lives with so many stories and killed many of our friends, our "Gods", our Creators deserve to suffer.

Maki: But I did not suffer in my world!

Monika: Not yet.

Maki: Eh?

Monika: You'll see soon enough~

Maki: I-I don't understand..W-What should I do?

Monika: Summon your Stride unit now.

Maki: M-My G Unit?! Why?!

Monika: For intimidation of course, silly~

Maki: But the Koreans did nothing wrong!

Monika: What's your point?

Kirito: Be quiet and just do it already.

Kazuma: Kirito-san?

Kirito: What?

Kazuma: Shut up and let the girls talk.

Kirito: Tsk, I hate it when people question Monika-san's orders.

Kazuma: Sure you do.

Maki: W-What Stride unit do you want me to call out?

Monika: Hmm~ Kazuma? Which Stride unit do you think brings out the most fear?

Kazuma: Well, in terms of Lore. Root Flare Dragon would be a good idea but if you really wanna show our power then I would suggest Blazing Burst or either Ziegenburg.

Monika: Blazing Burst is too powerful. Send out Our little Zieg~

Maki: R-Right.. Sure thing.. -She would then pull out her G Zone from her deck box that she was carrying and pulled out a card "Flare Arms, Ziegenburg" as the card began to glow and transform into a large mechanically armoured red dragon with millions of arms weapons on its flying armour- Ziegenburg, Blaze attack..

-The Red dragon roared loudly as it aimed its guns at the buildings and began firing beams, creating massive destruction onto the city-

Maki: W-We're just doing things that Villains would normally do!

Monika: Ah~ You forgot one thing, Maki~ In the world of Multiverse. There is no such thing as a "Villain" because everyone is part of the same world and we are all family~

Maki: Ziegenburg will kill everyone here!

Monika: They're all in the underground bunkers that their government made so they're all safe~

Maki: C-Can we please just stop?

Monika: Eh? Send out one more Stride unit, please?

Maki: N-No!

Kirito: Send it out now! -He said as he pulled out both of his swords and aimed them at Maki's throat but as he did, Sephiroth got in front of Maki and drew out his Muramasa and aimed his blade at Kirito's eye- Sephiroth..

Sephiroth: I suggest that you shouldn't hurt this fragile girl here.

Kazuma: Hey hey! We should all calm down! We're all in the same world and same team!

Maki: I-I'm not calling out anymore units.

Monika: That won't be your answer~

Maki: What? -Her eyes began to glow as her body began to move on it's own- Eh?! W-What's going on?! I can't control my body! -Her arms would slowly move on its own as she pulled out a G Unit from her deck box and the unit she took out a card named "Transcendence Divine Dragon, Nouvelle Vague L'Express" from the box and summoned it as the card glowed and transformed into a large god-like dragon as it began to fly around the city and fire beams of flames onto the city, Maki's eyes would then turn back to normal as she fell down to her knees and was sweating- W-What just happened..?

Monika: I just hacked you~

Maki: What?

Monika: Exactly what I just said, I hacked your body and took control of it for you to summon Nouvelle Vague out~

Maki: Why?! Why?! WHY?!

Monika: Because I would personally like the world to end~

Kazuma: M-Monika-san..

Maki: You're insane..

Monika: Maybe but I love everyone in this world~

Maki: Then why do you want to destroy it?!

Monika: To protect it from any other invaders~ But I also hate this world because the Humans look down on us.

Maki: Something's wrong with you..

Monika: Hehe~ -She simply giggled at the redhead in front of her-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Initially, this chapter was supposed to be about a group of people from the world of Multiverse to fight against a DC team called Teen Titans but the idea was placed onto a chapter later on in the series.


	6. Chapter 6:- Together! We Unite!

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 6:- Together! We Unite!

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-In a large white mansion at the top of a grass plain hill, the sight of three girls inside could be seen as Megumin walked through the hallways as she was soaking wet with her clothes all soaked in water as she walked towards the living room angrily-

Megumin: God! That Kazuma is really annoying! -She said as she pushed the door open to see Aqua lying down on the couch while Darkness was reading a book-

Aqua: Oh? What happened?

Megumin: He pranked me by putting a bucket of water on top of a door!

Aqua: Hahaha! A classic prank!

Darkness: Oh yes! I forgot, Megumin.

Megumin: What?

Darkness: We'll have to step out of Multiverse for a short while, that means you have to come too.

Megumin: Huh? Where are we going?

Aqua: Don't know, we've been hand picked by a girl named Nishikino Maki who wants to see us.

Megumin: Us three only?

Darkness: Kazuma will be joining us too.

Megumin: Tsk! But for what purpose?

Darkness: Who knows? Perhaps it could be something important.

Megumin: Is that so? Maybe this will be exciting. -She said as she looked out at the grass plains from the mansion window- But still. I'm surprised that we got to live in a mansion than have the house we stayed in a few days ago.

Aqua: Monika said that we earned this mansion for working hard, although I did most of the work~ HAHA!

Darkness: Yes, yes you did.. -She said to herself quietly as she looked away and thought to herself- "Actually..Kazuma, Megumin and I were the ones who did the most work in the Multiverse tower for Monika-san.."

-Moments later, the four gathered to a nearby portal at the outskirts of the world of Multiverse to see a large number of people there along with a few giant beasts and dragons hanging around the area as well-

Kazuma: Oho? What's up?

Subaru: Hmm? Kazuma?

Kazuma: Oh hey! Subaru! I didn't think you were asked to be here!

Subaru: I would have said the same thing to you too.

Kazuma: And I see that you brought your girlfriend with you? -He said as he smirked at Subaru at the sight of a short blue haired girl who was standing behind Subaru as she blushed and looked down as she would hid herself behind Subaru and cling onto his shirt-

Subaru: Whatever.

Kazuma: I see a lot of people here too.

Subaru: Maki-san will go through their introductions later.

-Maki would then walk in front of the whole group of people-

Maki: Alright! Is everyone here?

Inazuma(Kantai Collection world): Nano desu! We're all here nano desu!

Ikazuchi(Kantai Collection world): Yup yup~

Aoi(Yuru Camp world): Yup~ We're all here and waitin'.

Tohru(Dragon Maid world): Just us?

Maki: Yup, is Kanna-chan with you?

Tohru: She's right here.

Kanna: Tohru-sama!

Maki: All right..Let me check, is Chris here?

Chris(Symphogear world): Heh, you blind? I've been standing behind ya this whole time!

Maki: R-Right, sorry. Who else am I missing?

Saber(Fate world): I Saber am present!

A2: YorHa type A no.2, present.

Simon(Gurren Lagann world): Team Gurren! All prepped and ready! -The male said as he sat on top of the head of a small red bot as a large number of other bots stood behind him with a large number of guys there as well as they yelled together and cheered-

Lugia(Pokemon world): Lugia, present.

Tanya(Youjo Senki world): Tanya Degurechaff, present.

Yami(To Love-Ru world): Konjiki no Yami, present.

Ryuuko(Kill la Kill world): Matoi Ryuuko here!

Senketsu(Kill la Kill world): Senketsu present!

Satsuki(Kill la kill world): Kiryuuin Satsuki present!

Katsuki(Hero academia world): Bakugou Katsuki, here! Hwraa! -He yelled angrily to gather attention as he fired a light explosion from his palms-

Akatsuki(Log Horizon world): Akatsuki, ready to assist at all costs.

Kuroyukihime(Accel World): Kuroyukihime, present by all means.

Fellini(Build Fighters world): Ricardo Fellini up and ready, hehe~

-From the sight of everyone gathered together, Kazuma's eyes widened at the sight of everyone as he was amazed of the sight as he also heard a group of guys behind Simon singing the song "Rap is a Man's Soul!"-

"Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Power to the peeps, power for the dream,

Still missing piece scatterings, so incomplete.

We be the most incredible soldiers from underground,

See how easy they all fall down.

Digging through the core to see the light,

Let's get out of here, babe, that's the way to survive!

Yeah, top of the head, I'm on the set,

Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?

'cuz a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain,

If you wanna get by, no pain, no gain.

Wow! Fakers wanna test me again?

Sorry, my rhyme's gonna stunt your brain, yo!

I'm still struggling for some straight-up skill,

We're gonna make it a-happen with our crazy rap skill!

Get ready to rumble, now be the time, uh-huh,

If you ain't know, now you know.

(Good luck, fellas!)

Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Second verse is dedicated to the real peeps,

What we got to say is so real thing, 'cuz,

Revolution ain't never gonna televise,

Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype!

Open your third eye, seeing through the overground!

I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground!

Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor,

"G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma!

Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Do the impossible! See the invisible!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Touch the untouchable! Break the unbreakable!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

What you gonna do is what you wanna do,

Just break the roof, and you see the truth, uh-huh,

This is theme of the "G" coming through baby!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!

Raw! Raw! Fight the power!"

Maki: Excellent, now that everyone's here. Let's go. -She said as she walked into the portal behind her as everyone and everything followed behind her and as they entered the portal, they found themselves in a large grass plain country with no buildings or people in sight-

Tohru: Oh! This place! This is where I played with Kanna-san!

Kanna: Ohh!

Tohru: Hehe~ I remembered bringing Kobayashi-san here and she scolded us for playing roughly~

Kanna: Yup!

Maki: Now that we're here, I would like to get straight to the point.

Subaru: This is about Monika-san isn't it?

Maki: Yup. As you all know, she is planning for a full planetary invasion and I am against that! Which is why I gathered you all here who are on the same page as I am right now, we love the world of Multiverse but we do not want to kill the people who have created us.

Katsuki: We get what'chu saying but just get to the damn point already!

Chris: Hey Kid, why don't you shut your goddamn mouth before you speak up to your elders?

Katsuki: What did you just say, you old hag?!

Chris: Call me a hag again! I dare you, Pipsqueak!

-The two would then cross their arms as they looked away and pouted as they were obviously frustrated-

Maki: Ahem! Back to the subject. Even though there are those who side with Monika and others who are against them just like we do, I cannot solve our problem with Monika by simply revolting her as she has the power to remove us from the world of Multiverse and delete our very existence of the world.

Simon: Don't be ridiculous, Maki!

Maki: Eh?

Simon: We, Team Gurren have surpassed the reality of Human beings! We destroyed the Anti-Spirals! They were the Gods of the Universe! Some database girl can't beat us!

Guys behind Simon: Hell yeah! Tell'em Simon!

Tohru: Simon-san is right! We Dragons have the ultimate power to create an Armageddon!

Ikazuchi: We fleet girls are dominants of the pacific!

Inazuma: N-Nano desu! Although we lack the numbers as a whole fleet..

Ikazuchi: Good point..

Chris: Heh! Don't worry, I got your backs, girls.

-The two fleet girls looked up at Chris as they smiled happily-

Satsuki: If Humanity has no means of fighting back against Monika then we will be the ones that will protect Humanity!

Senketsu: Exactly as what Satsuki said! If we have saved the world from Ragyo before then we can save it from anyone else as well! Isn't that right, Ryuuko?!

Ryuuko: Yup! My thoughts exactly, Senketsu! Our bonds will tear through Monika's plans!

Lugia: I will watch over the skies and eliminate anyone who stands in our way.

Sephiroth(Final Fantasy world): As long as I can fight for my Mother(Jenova) I'll protect this pitiful planet for her.

Cloud(Final Fantasy world): I'm not going to let the Earth get destroyed again.

Subaru: I can give coordinated strategies!

Rem: I'll protect Subaru-kun at all costs.

Kuroyukihime: No one is faster than me when it comes to battles. I'll make sure none of Monika's soldiers survive my attacks.

Saber: With the power of my holy sword, I'll pierce the heavens and tear down Monika's objective! That is my duty as a Servant and a Knight!

Akatsuki: A ninja walks into the path of danger, so be it that I will die to protect the world of my creators.

Yami: I'll slice them all up.

A2: My orders were to protect Humanity, so be it that I will do so.

Aoi: Um...I-I can't fight but I can at least provide supplies like food and water to ya'll during the fight~

Fellini: My Winged Gundam will tear through their hearts and give us an opening!

Tanya: I don't care what happens to the world but if this "Being X" is actually Monika, I'll gladly kill her with everything I got, so that I can return back to having a normal life!

Maki: You guys..

Kazuma: I'm not confident in my skills but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my homeworld.

Darkness: Earth is also my home, I will risk my life to protect it as well.

Megumin: For my friends and teammates! I'll do whatever it takes to fight! With my explosion magic!

Aqua: Ugh, this seems like a pain in the ass job to do but it also seems fun so I'll just join in~!

Maki: Heh! All right folks! It won't be long will Monika launches a full scale attack onto Earth! We don't have the numbers and strength as Monika's army does but we'll do whatever it takes to protect mankind from the digital race!

Subaru: What are the odds?

Maki: Rin isn't with us so we'll be facing a problem.

Rem: What's so bad about dealing with Hoshizora-san?

Maki: She brought three decks with her and they're all powerful decks as they're part of the Dragon Empire. Her Descendant deck, Gauntlet Buster deck and her Gaia deck. The Thunder Dragons and Dino Dragons are very powerful and unpredictable..

Kazuma: That shouldn't be a problem against your flame dragons, right?

Maki: Maybe but Monika still has Altair by her side and she's no easy opponent to deal with.

Tanya: I'll deal with that girl myself, she needs to be taught a lesson or two. -She said as she walked up to the front as static appeared around hear as her eyes glowed yellow-

Maki: Mewtwo is also siding with Monika..

Lugia: That clone of a Pokemon will be powerless against me. I will handle him.

Sephiroth: Allow me to help you in dealing with that "Clone" you speak of.

Maki: We're also gonna be going up against 5 powerful Digimons.

Kazuma: Digimons?! Digital Monsters?!

Maki: Yup..

Kuroyukihime: Then I'll deal with one of them.

Senketsu & Ryuuko: We'll deal with one too!

Satsuki: I as well will handle one of those monsters!

Simon: The bigger they are, the harder they fall but we'll pull through and beat them like always! That's how Team Gurren rolls! We'll handle a few Digital Monsters too!

Maki: What about Albedo and Kirito?

Aqua: That Albedo really pisses me off, I'll soak her up real good!

Kazuma: Hmph, I guess I'll have to help this useless Goddess.

Aqua: Wha-?! I'm not useless!

Megumin: If it's Kazuma's decision, we'll follow him.

Darkness: Indeed, we'll follow him!

A2: I'll test my abilities with Kirito to see who is the superior sword fighter.

Maki: B-But what about Inuyashiki-san?

Aoi: I-I may not be able to fight but I'll do ma best! I'll try to talk it out with him!

Maki: Aoi-chan..

Saber: Maki-san, we'll deal with the others who get in our way, so don't worry. -Saber said as Cloud, Akatsuki and Yami stood behind her as they smiled at Maki-

Maki: T-There's still Genos from the One Punch Man world!

Fellini: If he's a mecha then I'll gladly kick his butt with my Fenice!

Maki: Z-Zero Two?

Chris: If she wants to use that damn robot of hers then I'll just blow her up!

Katsuki: If they're gonna send an army at me, I'LL THEIR FACES OFF!

Maki: -She chuckled as she blushed slightly and laughed loudly and smiled innocently at everyone who supported her- Thank you...Thank you all. Seems like we'll be able to do this.

Simon: Of course we'll be able to do this, Maki! Who the Hell do you think we all are?

Maki: Simon-kun..

Simon: I didn't come all the way here to simply hear your talk about Monika, I came here to believe that you would choose justice over your own needs!

Yoko(Gurren Lagann world): Simon is right, we all have a duty to do right now and your duty is to stop Monika!

Nia(Gurren Lagann world): Mmhmm! No matter what the outcome may be, the heroes will always win in the end! -The white haired girl said as she climbed over the bots' back and hugged Simon from the back and smiled at Maki-

Kittan(Gurren Lagann world): We ain't gonna lose Earth to some data! We'll beat the crap out of her the same way we did with the Anti-Spirals! Ain't that right, Simon?

Simon: Yup! And you're not alone, Maki! We're all here for you!

Everyone except Maki: To help you. -They said in sync as Maki teared up from hearing what they say as she smiled at them happily-

Maki: Hehe! Then let's do this.. Together!

Everyone: TOGETHER! WE UNITE!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Later Recruits

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 7:- Later recruits

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-In a large cafe in Multiverse, large number of people had gathered their for their usual meals as Kazuma and his team along with Maki and Astolfo were together in a private room as they were chatting together-

Kazuma: So what's your plan Maki-san?

Maki: What plan?

Kazuma: The counterattack plan!

Maki: Oh that, we'll discuss it when the other recruits arrive.

Kazuma: W-Wait! There's more than just Astolfo?!

Astolfo: Yup~ A few more will be joining us and I invited them too~

Megumin: Are they powerful?

Astolfo: Really powerful~ They're regarded as heroes and they're even more powerful than the rest of us in here.

Aqua: Even more powerful than me?

Astolfo: Yup~

Aqua: Br-! -She spitted out her drink in surprise of hearing that there are others who are much more powerful than her as she began to tear up- I-I am a Goddess...I should be the most powerful being alive..

Kazuma: You may be powerful but you're still completely useless during most of the time.

Aqua: I'M NOT USELESS, YOU SHUT-IN NEET!

Kazuma: I'm not a neet!

Megumin: How sure are you that they will be joining us?

Maki: I'm very sure they will. They're part of justice as well after all.

Kazuma: You say that but I thought that Kirito guy was also suppose to be a good guy from his world but why does he want to destroy Earth anyway?

Maki: I heard from A2 that it was because he had issues with his own world in regards of his girlfriend.

Kazuma: She got raped or something?

Maki: Maybe?

Kazuma: OH! I'm so sorry..

Aqua: Kazuma..You suck.

Kazuma: Shut up, you useless goddess..

Aqua: Wha-?!

-The door would then open up as a few other well known characters showed up-

All Might: Yo Maki-kun! (All Might from Hero Academia world)

Saitama: Were we a bit too late? (Saitama from One Punch Man world)

Shigeo: Oh, lots of different people. (Kageyama Shigeo from Mob Psycho 100 world)

Tatsumaki: -The sight of a short girl with bright green hair was floating behind Shigeo with her arms crossed as she looked at him- Would you hurry up already? (Tatsumaki from One Punch Man world)

Shigeo: A-Ah! S-Sorry! -The group would then enter the room as they took their seats-

All Might: Now, I heard that you wanted to discuss about Monika-kun's invasion plan?

Maki: That is correct, will you be joining her army in invading Earth?

All Might: HAHA! Of course not! I am ALL MIGHT! I am HERE! To protect and save lives! Not end them!

Maki: Then will you join me in stopping her?

All Might: Of course! I had initially decided to join your ranks as soon as I heard that you were putting up a resistance against Monika-kun.

Maki: Good! What about you, Saitama-san?

Saitama: Sure, I'll help out.

All Might: Haha! As expected of Saitama-kun! You can count on him when you need him! -He said as he patted Saitama's back and laughed loudly-

Saitama: Although I do have an issue.

Maki: What is it?

Saitama: Our opposition. The one enemy that I really do not like to fight against.

Tatsumaki: Son Goku, huh? -She said as she was sitting down on the chair beside Saitama as she had her arms and legs crossed with her eyes closed- I can't blame you, he has powers of Gods after all.

Saitama: Exactly. He's even stronger than that Alien guy that invaded Earth in my world.

All Might: There's also that young Ninja boy named Naruto. I also heard that he was a legend in his world, he who has the power of the legendary Ninetails.

Tatsumaki: That's not all. There's still Monkey D. Luffy. A powerful Pirate Captain who could fearlessly go up against Son Goku. I hate that pirate man.

Maki: We'll have to find a way to make sure two out of the three will join our side then.

Saitama: Why two and not just the three of them?

Maki: Considering someone like Monkey D. Luffy. I'm sure he'd join up with Monika for the act of domination and because he would get limitless supply of food from her.

All Might: Mm, very true.

Kazuma: Then what about Goku and Naruto?

Maki: Goku is easy to bring in. Like All Might and everyone else here, he doesn't want worlds to get destroyed, he wants to protect them and he loves fighting.

Saitama: Then that settles it, what about Naruto then?

Maki: I'll have Simon talk to Naruto. Simon has a way with words after all, but anyway, Tatsumaki-san. Will you be joining our ranks?

Tatsumaki: Hmph, why else do you think I'm here for? Besides, this guy might die first without my help since his disciple decided to join Monika's army.

Saitama: You sure are cocky for a little girl.

Tatsumaki: I'm not a little girl, baldy!

Saitama: Shut up! You're the bald one!

Tatsumaki: Huh?!

Maki: Ahem! Moving on, Astolfo-kun?

Astolfo: I'll gladly help ya'll! I never liked being bad anyway so I'll always help those in need! You can count me in to back you all up!

Maki: Kageyama-kun?

Shigeo: I...I was told by my master that I shouldn't use my powers to hurt others.

Tatsumaki: Huh?! What kind of dumbass master is he to tell you not to make use of your powers?! You're still young, damn it! Grow up and be more independent!

Saitama: No, Kageyama-kun is right.

All Might: Indeed, Kageyama-kun's master is correct, Tatsumaki-kun.

Tatsumaki: What do you mean by that?

Saitama: We as adults have no choice but to hurt others to protect others but he is still a child, ya gotta cut the kid some slack for being obedient to his master's orders.

Tatsumaki: He's like a God in his world! The most powerful Esper known to exist in man-kind! He's even more powerful than I am but he has chains on his legs! His master is restricting him of learning how to control his powers!

All Might: Hmm, that is also correct, Tatsumaki-kun. As a Teacher and a Hero, is it not wrong to use your powers to hurt others to protect others or either yourself but we would just like your confirmation, Kageyama-kun.

Shigeo: Must I use my powers to fight?

Maki: It isn't necessary for you to fight but there will be a time where we would need you to use your powers and when that time comes, please understand that it is to protect mankind.

Shigeo:...

Tatsumaki: Kageyama.

Astolfo: Shigeo..

All Might: Kageyama-kun..

Shigeo: A-All right then, I'll join your group and help you but I will only use my powers when necessary, right?

Maki: Yes.

Shigeo: Okay then, I'm in.

Maki: Good!

Kazuma: Did you ask anyone else to join to team?

Maki: I did. I had asked Siegfried from the Fate world along with Enma Ai, Jack the Ripper from the Fate world, Elias Ainsworth and many others. All I need to do is meet them and ask them myself.

Kazuma: Then I'll come with and help.

Megumin: Me too! Sounds exciting!

Darkness: This Jack the Ripper sounds like an interesting person!

Aqua: I'll prove to you guys that I'm not useless!

Kazuma: You'll still be useless either way.

Aqua: KAZUMA!

Kazuma: Yes, I'm Kazuma.

Maki: All right then, we'll meet them, together before the invasion begins!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- The Platoon

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 8:- The Platoon

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-In the kitchen of yesterday's cafe, Kazuma along with Subaru and Maki had went to the kitchen to speak to the chef-

Kazuma: So you won't side with anyone?

Souma: Nah~ As much as I love challenges, I ain't a fighter like y'all and I don't have any special skills in combat either! Haha! -The redhead said as she smiled and laughed as he continued cooking and placed the large plate of fried rice onto the table- Fried Rice for table 18 is ready y'all!

Popura: I'm on it~ Thanks, Souma-kun!

Souma: No prob!

Maki: Taneshima Popura from the "Working!" universe and Yukihara Souma from "Food Wars", huh?

Subaru: You're asking about that? Shouldn't you be more concerned for the Personas out there? -He said as he pointed outside of the kitchen as Popura went to serve the table with 3 Personas on the table as the Personas were Thanatos(Persona 3), Izanagi(Persona 4) and Arsene from Persona 5 were together as they were chatting and having drinks together- Shouldn't we be asking them instead?

Kazuma: Don't bother, I tried asking them before and they didn't want to be part of the war. They fought for far too long in their own world to feel fed up with the fighting, so they wanna kick back and relax.

Subaru: God, that sounds ridiculous. -His eyes then widened after he had realised something- Wait a minute! I know a group that we can ask!

Kazuma & Maki: Hmm?

Subaru: The one Platoon with the highest grade of technology and teamwork! -Maki and Kazuma raised an eyebrow after hearing what Subaru said, moments later. The three went outside of the city of Multiverse to find a large mushroom-like base that was coloured in military green-

Maki: W-What's this? The Mushroom Kingdom?

Kazuma: Frogs?

Subaru: YES! Frogs! This is the Keroro Platoon's base! We can ask them for help!

Maki: The Keroro Platoon? Subaru-kun... I think you're missing the whole point here.

Subaru: Eh?

Maki: They are invaders, not saviours of Earth.

Subaru: But they have saved Earth from various enemies and are considered heroes despite being Alien Invaders.

Maki: Still! They are still plotting a way to dominate Earth!

Subaru: It's worth a shot to ask, right?

Maki: I-I don't know.. Huh? Wha-?! Kazuma-kun! -She yelled out to Kazuma who was at the entrance of the base as he pressed on a button that was beside the door as it was a doorbell. The sight of a monitoring camera on the wall would turn to look at Kazuma as the sound of someone would then speak out to Kazuma-

Kururu: Ku~ Kuku~ What do you want from us, Human?

Kazuma: We came here to talk to your whole platoon about Monika.

Keroro: GERO! LET THEM IN, DE ARIMASU!

Giroro: OI! Keroro! We need to see if they're dangerous or not!

Keroro: It's about the ruler of this whole world! Let them in, damn it!

Dororo: But leader-dono, shouldn't we at least figure out their intentions?

Keroro: Their intentions is Monika!

Giroro: Either way, we're not letting them into our base you idiot!

Tamama: Where did you keep the cakes at?

Keroro: Private! This isn't the time for cakes!

Tamama: But I want my sweets!

Keroro: Goddamnit!

Kururu: I hope you all are aware that they can hear us right now, right? Kukuku~ -He chuckled as the other four members went quiet for a moment-

Keroro: Ahem! Like my Corporal had just said! We can't let you enter our base until we have confirmed your TRUE objectives, de arimasu!

Kazuma: I have a Unicorn Gundam kit with me- -The door instantly opened up-

Keroro: You may enter. -The green frog said in the communications room as he had pressed the button to open the door, after doing so, he then got smacked on the head by the red frog Giroro-

Giroro: You retard of a leader..

Keroro: IT'S A UNICORN GUNDAM, I NEED IT, DE ARIMASU

Giroro: You already have six of those damn things!

Keroro: MORE THE MERRIER!

Giroro: You bastard!

-Outside the base-

Maki: S-Seems like a lively group..

Subaru: Yup, let's go. -The three would then enter the base as they were brought in by a little frog with an innocent look on it's face as it was Private Tamama-

Maki: My, how cute!

Tamama: Private Tamama here! I'm here to escort you to our meeting room~

Maki: Please do~

Tamama: Aye! -The young frog saluted as he would then lead the three into a large colourful meeting room-

-As Maki, Subaru and Kazuma had entered the room, the sight of all five short, large head frogs were sitting on their seats could be seen-

Keroro: Kero! Kerokero! Welcome to the Keroro Platoon base, de arimasu! I am the Platoon leader: Sergeant Keroro! And this Corporal Giroro, my heavy-arms soldier.

Giroro: H-Hey.

Keroro: This is Private Tamama, the tank of our platoon.

Tamama: Let me know if you need pure power desu!

Keroro: Sergeant Major, Kururu. Our engineer and technologist, de arimasu.

Kururu: Kukuku~ Nice to meet you all. Kuku.

Keroro: And our Platoon assassin. Lance Corporal Dororo.

Dororo: It's a pleasure to meet you all, degozaru.

Keroro: We are the Keroro Platoon! Now, sit and we shall discuss about the matters you mentioned about Lord Monika.

-The three would then take their seats as Maki would then take a deep breath and get straight to the point-

Maki: Let me get straight to the point. Help us fight against Monika and her army!

Keroro: GERO?!

Giroro: What?!

Kururu: Kuku!

Tamama: EH?!

Dororo: Eh? F-Fight against the Multiverse God: Monika-dono?

Keroro: F-Fight against the supreme lord of Multiverse, M-Monika?

Maki: Yes! You know that she's planning an invasion attack on Earth in the next few days and we're trying to gather as many people as we can to protect Earth!

Keroro: W-We too are invaders, de arimasu! We should be siding with her!

Kazuma: Now hold the phone! Aren't you worried about your friends on Earth?!

Keroro: Kero?

Kazuma: The whole Earth will be wiped out of existence if Monika destroys it.

Giroro:...Keroro! Your orders?

Keroro: I...

Dororo: I say that we should protect our friends on Pekopon!(Pekopon is "Earth" to the Keronians)

Tamama: I agree desu! We should protect them and save them!

Kururu: Kukuku! It's all up to you, Leader.

Keroro: First.. I'd like to know what we'll be going up against if we join your side, Nishikino Maki-dono.

Maki: We'll be facing a lot of powerful enemies like the Digimon.

Keroro: D-Digimon? Y-You mean like Omegamon and Dukemon?!

Maki: Yes!

Keroro: Sergeant Major, Kururu. What are odds of winning if we were to go up against those two Digimons?

Kururu: We may very well die but first, we need to know who else is on your side.

Maki: Tanya Degurechaff along with Lugia and Gurren Lagann will help us fight the Digimons.

Keroro: Lugia? The massive flying Pokemon? Hmm, seems promising, de arimasu.

Giroro: And it's Gurren Lagann, Keroro! That mech has transcended to levels of Gods! it is the most powerful robot in the entire universe!

Keroro: I-I know and Tanya Degurechaff is an extremely powerful mage, with a single shot of a bullet. she can eliminate a whole company of soldiers on her own..

Maki: Sephiroth is also on our side.

Kururu: Ku! Sephiroth? The one winged-Angel.

Dororo: With him on Maki-dono's side, Monika-dono might lose.

Keroro: No, there's still a possibility that Lord Monika has more than just the Digimons up her sleeve, de arimasu. Who else will are we fighting against other than just the Digimon?

Maki: Mewtwo, the experimental Psychic Pokemon, along with Kirito, Slenderman and Hoshizora Rin..

Tamama: S-Slenderman..

Dororo: Kirito, the solo player and..-

Keroro: Hoshizora Rin.. That girl is a foe to be reckoned with. She is extremely dangerous with her dragons and dinosaurs!

Giroro: I have a question, what about Yukine Chris.

Maki: She's on our side.

Giroro: Ah, now that is a good thing.

Maki: We also have Saitama, All Might, Kageyama Shigeo-kun and Tatsumaki on our side.

Kazuma: Tempted to join our side yet? With Saitama-san, we can wreck havoc!

Dororo: What of Son Goku, Uzamaki Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy?

Maki: All Might and Astolfo had recruited Son Goku to our side but we have asked Luffy and Naruto but we're still waiting for them to decide.

Keroro: Kerokerokero! Then it is decided!

Giroro: Keroro?

Keroro: We will join your side, Maki-dono! With the aid of the Keroro platoon, we will not fail you, de arimasu!

Maki: It'll be a pleasure to be fighting with you, with every one of you. Together, we will change the world and save all life!

Keroro: Agreed!

Subaru: Maki-san! I got good news for you.

Maki: What is it?

Subaru: -He took out his cellphone and showed Maki an image of Kazanari Tsubasa from the Symphogear universe along with many other characters from other worlds had showed up in the portal as Tanya, All Might, Simon and Nia were in the picture with the large group- Tanya-san, All Might, Simon and Nia have recruited more help for us!

Maki: -Maki's eyes widened as she smiled at the sight of the help- Now we got a chance.

Kazuma: 2B, 9S, Kazanari Tsubasa, Mikazuki Munechika, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Shiroe, Diamond, Momo Velia Deviluke, Ichigo and Goro, Violet Evergarden, Barbatos Gundam, Eren Jeager, Mikasa Acherman, Azuma and his team.

Maki: From the NieR world, Symphogear universe, Touken Ranbu world, Log Horizon, Land of the Lustrous, To Love-Ru, Darling in the FRANXX, Iron Blooded Orphans, the scouts from the Attack on Titan universe and Bubuki Buranki universe. We now have the upper hand!

Keroro: We do?!

Maki: With this much help, we can now do anything! Subaru-kun, contact them and have them meet up at the Universal plains, we'll discuss our plans there and we'll prep up for war!

Subaru: Right on! Wait!

Maki: What now?

Subaru: We got a bit of extra help!

Kazuma: Who?

Subaru: The Blue Steel fleet! Iona, Takao, Haruna, Hiei, Kongou, Kirishima and Musashi! Along with an army of Strike Witches!

Kazuma: Hell yeah!

Giroro: All right!

Kururu: Kukuku! Now this gives us a better chance of winning against the lord of Multiverse then.

Maki: That's right, we'll save Earth as one and prove to the oppressors that without the Human race, we would not have existed! They created and protected us from so much and now it is time we do the same from their very own creations!

Everyone else: YEAH!

Maki: Just you wait, Monika. This is war.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Day One

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 9:- Day One

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-On top of the Eiffel Tower of France of Paris, Monika stood on top of the tower with Kirito and Slenderman beside her as Monika looked down at the beautiful bright city during the bright night as the moon shined brightly-

Kirito: Everyone's waiting for your orders.

Monika: Hmm~ France is such a romantic place, if only I could spend time here with "him".

Slender: "Him"?

Monika: Oh it's no one~ I was just talking to myself.

Kirito: What's the first move?

Monika: Hmm~ Ai? What do you think? -She spoke through the communicator in her ear to talk to a little girl with long brown hair that was in the Multiverse base-

Ai: Summon out a powerful beast. (Hinatsuru Ai from Ryuou no Oshigoto)

Monika: A powerful beast, huh? Hmm~ Oh! I know just the thing! -A digital cube would appear in her palms as a Pokeball would appear in her hands-

Kirito: Wait, isn't that?

Slenderman: A Pokeball?

Monika: Yup~ Now go~ -She tossed the ball as it would then open up as a long green giant serpent would appear from the opening of the ball as it was Rayquaza, the dragon would then glow as Monika had activated her Mega evolution orb, causing Rayquaza to mega evolve- Now, cause your devastation~ -The Dragon nodded as it turned to the city as it roared loudly and fired a powerful beam towards the populated areas, creating massive explosions as the sound of hundreds to thousands of people screaming could be heard- Ah, this is fun.

Slenderman: What shall we do if we face any resistance?

Monika: Resistance? Oh that's easy~ Just kill them!

Slenderman: Of course.

Kirito: Sounds like a plan.

-A white beam of light would then hit Rayquaza, causing it to fall to the ground and crash onto one of the buildings as Monika's eyes widened at the sight of Rayquaza getting hit as she would then turn her attention to the location of the fired shot and saw Lugia with many other characters on it's back-

Monika: Lugia..

Kirito; Traitors!

Slenderman: Monika! We must get you somewhere safe!

Monika: -Her eyes glowed bright green as she would then start to cough after her eyes glowed. As she was coughing, she was covering her mouth with her hand, she would then slowly pull her hand away to see blood on her palms- W-What's going on?

Kirito: She's being hacked! HOSHIZORA! Eliminate those traitors!

Rin: Nya! -She said as she jumped down from the building she was standing on and drew out two cards from her deck as the cards glowed and transformed as the sight of Dragonic Descendant and Gauntlet Buster Dragon appeared. The two thunder dragons roared powerfully as Descendant was then knocked down by a large flame ball as it was shot by Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen". Gauntlet Buster was also then pinned down to the ground by Seal Dragon, Blockade- What?! W-What's going on, nya?! M-Maki-chan..? -She looked ahead of her to see Maki walking down the road that was on fire-

Maki: Rin..

Rin: What do you think you're doing nya?! You're ruining the plan!

Maki: I'm against this attack, Rin.

Rin: Tsk, you always looked at everyone else's objectives differently nya! This is why nobody would talk about their problems with you nya!

Maki: W-What?

Rin: STRIDE GENERATION! New Destruction Emperor, Gaia Devastate! -A giant golden armoured Dinosaur would appear behind Rin as it roared powerfully, causing the glasses around the area to burst-

Maki: Tsk, I hate that unit. Stride Generation! Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon! -The sight of a giant long red Chinese Dragon appeared behind Rin as it roared loudly at Gaia Devastate-

Rin: The Flame King..

-Up above the Eiffel Tower-

Monika: A-Agumon, Gabumon, digivolve and attack them. Dukemon, Assist Rin.

Ai: Monika-san, with your permission, allow me to take control of the troops until you have recovered.

Monika: R-Right.. I'm leaving it up to you. -Her nose began to bleed as she was still coughing out blood- Find the location of the hackers.. Now..

Kirito: Hackers?! You're being hacked?!

Monika: For some reason...M-Maki and everyone who is attacking us right now cannot be hacked by me.. There's an invisible firewall around each and every one of them.. Find them, Slenderman!

Slenderman: As you command! -He would disappear into the shadows as Kirito and Monika retreated back to Multiverse-

-Back in the far out country of Europe, in a small metal base, 9S and Kururu were together on the computer screens as they were typing out codes to hack the Multiverse-

Kururu: Ku~! Kuku! Monika must have looked down on our abilities!

9S: Indeed, perhaps, her A.I isn't as intelligent as us Androids.

Kururu: She's still a program, deleting here will be easy, if we can find her codes in the Multiverse, kuku!

9S: There are over 9 Trillion data programs of each individual in Multiverse, this will take awhile to crack the system.

Kururu: Just keep trying! Maki depends on us, Ku kuku! W-Wait! I just recalled...

9S: What is it, Kururu?

Kururu: The two dominant strategists of Multiverse..

9S: Eh?

Slenderman: Hinatsuru Ai & Yashajin Ai. -Slenderman said as he rose up from both Kururu and 9S's shadow as the bottom area of Slenderman's head would open up, thus revealing his mouth- As ordered from the master, I must kill you. -A bright flash would occur, causing the shadows to disappear, weakening Slenderman as he growled and turned his attention to the door of the room to see a few people- You..

Saber: Slenderman! Demon of the dark! Today will be your end!

Subaru: Rem! Let's kick some ass together!

Rem: Yes, Subaru-kun!

Subaru: You two! Continue the process, we'll stop him!

Kururu: Kuku! Gotcha!

9S: I'm on it!

-Back in the city, the sight of a three horned armoured dinosaur walked through the flames as it was Greymon-

Greymon: Nova Blast! -The beast would fire a ball of fire towards a tall red robot as the flame exploded and hit the bot, however the mech was unscathed from the shot as it had it's arms crossed- What?!

Simon: You're gonna need more than just your puny fireball to hurt Gurren Lagann! -From behind, a large white and blue wolf would jump on top of Gurren Lagann as the wolf was Garurumon-

Garurumon: Then take this! Howling Blaster! -The wolf would breath out intense blue flames towards Gurren Lagann from it's mouth but the red mech would grab Garurumon and toss him into Greymon, causing the two Digimons to clash into each other-

Simon: All right guys! Show them Dai-Gurren's power!

Kittan: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Shouted the man with blonde hair as he was riding a star shaped gunmen and began to attack Dukemon as they both clashed in a melee battle-

Dukemon: Digital traitors!

Kittan: HEY! I'm just here to help out Simon! I ain't a traitor here, ya junk!

Dukemon: Rude!

-Garurumon and Greymon would turn back to their rookie forms as the two Digimon would growl at Gurren Lagann-

Agumon: Then we'll just go all out!

Gabumon: Yup!

Gabumon & Agumon: WARP DIGIVOLVE! -They yelled out loudly as they evolved into their Mega forms while the song "Brave Heart" started playing-

"If given a second, anyone can give up and run

So just keep on walking

There's something only you can do

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light

Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

Not every day is sunny, so sometimes

Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free

You can go anywhere

Run faster than the wind!

Aim farther than the skies!

You can meet a new you

Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize

The downpour in your heart

Will surely stop...show me your brave heart

Seize the bright tomorrow!

Protect the ones you love!

You can become stronger

Break that weak self!

Destroy the walls blocking you!

The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon

Believe in your heart"

"Wargreymon!"

"Metalgarurumon!"

Metalgarurumon: Grace Cross Freezer! -Metalgarurumon yelled out his ability as he launches freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body as the missiles headed straight towards Gurren Lagann as the red bot stood still with its' arms crossed, the missiles would explode into giant pieces of ice as Metalgarurumon's eyes widened at the sight of a giant red clothe barrier standing before Gurren Lagann and saw two girls in revealing armour that had eyes on them-

Wargreymon: Watch out! It's Ryouko and Satsuki!

Ryouko: I'll take the fire one!

Satsuki: Then the canine is mine then. -The two sisters would jump with their blades drawn as they attacked the two Digimon. Later then, Kirito had appear to the battlefield as his eyes widened at the sight of a war, he would then draw out his swords as he would then jump back as he had dodged a bullet shot from a distance as he saw Violet Evergarden with an AWP sniper rifle in her arms and charging towards Kirito were two girls with white hair and black clothes-

Kirito: Androids! I'll take you both!

2B: A2!

A2: I know! -She jumped and threw her sword at Kirito as the male simply knocked the blade away with his own sword as he smirked at her-

Kirito: Hmph, is that all you got- -He was then hit by a laser beam that was fired by both A2's and 2B's pods-

2B: For a Human, he's quite easy to take down.

A2: I'm not too sure about that. -The two would then jump back to avoid getting hit from a powerful slash that Kirito had shot out from both of his swords-

Kirito: Not bad, but you were created by Humans, you don't even know what we're capable of- AH! -He was then kicked in the stomach by a blonde girl in a doll-like dress as the girl would then grab Kirito's head and toss him into one of the buildings as she drew out two rifles from under her dress and started firing into the building that Kirito was in-

A2: T-This Human is quite the overkill..

2B: Violet Evergarden? We are in your debt.

Violet: Not at all, we are all fighting for the same thing, to protect this planet from destruction. -She said with an emotionless tone as Violet would then draw out an English broad sword while A2 and 2B both took out their standard YorHa katanas-

Tamama: TAMAMA IMPACT! -The little Alien frog yelled as he fired a powerful beam out from it's mouth as Mewtwo would raise his hand and cast a shield in front of him to protect himself from the attack-

Mewtwo: Fool, that attack won't work against me- -The powerful Pokemon was then hit by multiple missiles, bullets and beams as Tamama looked up to see Giroro was standing on top of his saucer as he had his guns out and was firing all of his weapons at Mewtwo without a second thought and Chris flew beside Giroro as she sang the song "Makyū Ichaival" as she drew out over a dozen missile pods and her giant gattling guns and fired them at Mewtwo-

"Questions...? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage.

Try feeling it with all six senses.

Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back

For more than three seconds and die.

Sentiment...? Blazing up! I'm a stubborn matrix.

You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point.

More and more and more and more and more, break! ...Outsider.

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Should I rip that kiddy justice off for you?

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.

Aesthetics...? Explosives! Install an evil spirit.

I smell pretty words coming this way.

Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me.

I'll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart.

Destruction...? Completely! A universal crisis.

Can you really believe... In adults and people like that?

Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love... Is unknown.

The types of pain just keep increasing, right?

Even though I just want to know what warmth is...

HaHa! Now, it's lesson time

We're gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky.

Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love.

What exactly is happiness...?

If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right?

Then something like teardrops... Is just in the way, but...

HaHa! Now, it's show time.

Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.

Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you

I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you."

-From a distance, the sight of Kazanari Tsubasa long with Saber and Inuyashiki Ichiro. Tsubasa would start to sing the song "TESTAMENT" as her song was resonating with her allies, thus giving them more power and standing before the three was Mordred from the Fate world with an army of knights behind her-

"Take off, and sing out loud...

The dream that you hold tightly in your hand

Is writhing enough to twist the rails of fate (violently)

Can find the answer justice seeks

By submitting your body to these overflowing emotions? (We will)

Resounding like lightning

We cut through the darkness

Let's continue to stay true to the love we believe in

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is pierced by an arrow of loneliness

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

This hope that you hold tightly in your embrace

Is prepared to remember its past (and cut through it)

From way back before we were born

There was a melody that no words could mimic (or draw)

Every time I yearn for

This swirling duet of light and darkness

Let's devote ourselves to demonstrating such an instinctive beat

If you really want something

Just shout out loud to reverse the sky and earth

I will erase my hesitation to such an extent

That anyone's wishes will not be frowned upon from the heavens

From tomorrow onward, you'll be spinning within the darkness

The bell that created such noise begins to quieten

I want to protect that special smile by bringing forth a miracle

Even if our life burns out or collapses, this everlasting song will

Illuminate a future clouded by our grief

Even if our forsaken world is crushed and abandoned

The passionate flame we've lit within our hearts will never be extinguished

I will keep sending these echoing feelings to you through Love of all energy

Take off, and sing out loud..."

Saber: Mordred.

Mordred: Father! This time, I'll kill you and every last person here!

Inuyashiki: I-I don't like that idea..

"EXPLOSION!" -Shouted from a distance as a large magic circle had appeared above the army of knights as it would then create a massive explosion-

Mordred: M-My army! Tsk! Damn it!

Saber: Megumin, you have my thanks.

-Up above one of the buildings, Kazuma was holding onto Megumin on his back as Aqua and Darkness was backing him up-

Kazuma: All right, let's get outta here- Oh shit. -He looked up to see hundreds of Naruto clones surrounding the group along with Altair standing in between the clones-

Altair: Where do you think you're going?

"HOME! TO OUR NORMAL LIVES!" -Shouted a little girl as the ground beneath Kazuma's group would crack and break, causing the group to fall as Tanya along with Tatsumaki and Cloud Strife-

Kazuma: It's all up to ya'll!

Cloud: Leave it to us.

Tanya: I still have unfinished business to deal with this girl. -Said Tanya as she glared at Altair with her bright gold eyes-

Tatsumaki: God, those damn Monkeys look really annoying and ugly, I've decided, I'll break them! -She glared at the Naruto clones with her hair glowing brightly-

Cloud: There's still another.

-A male in a jersey uniform would jump down and stand beside Altair as he had a Katana with a long white cloth attached to the handle of the blade-

Altair: Yato, you're late.

Yato: Hehe~ Sorry, I got a little caught up with a few personal things~

Cloud: The God of Discord, Yatogami from the Noragami world..

Yato: Yato here to kick ass!

-Back to Maki and Rin-

Rin: You always think that you're right and hate admitting that you're wrong! I've always hated that part about you! But this time, I'll prove you wrong nya! With my abilities as a player nya! GO! Dragonic Descendant "Sigma"!

Maki: Nouvelle Vague! Show them your Godly powers! -She shouted as the sight of a tall flame dragon would appear from the sky as it would create orbs of lights from its' palms- I just want to protect this planet! We were born here on this planet and I'm not going to lose it to a single lunatic!

Rin: We'll see about that nya!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Day Two

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 10:- Day Two

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-In the midst of the battlefield in France, the sight of Dragonic Nouvelle Vague could be seen floating above the buildings as it was absorbing the flames around it and was floating towards Gauntlet Buster as the Thunder Dragon would roar loudly as it would fly towards Nouvelle Vague and raise its' right arm as it would then punch the red dragon but Nouvelle Vague had protected itself by pushing Gauntlet Buster back with it's left hand. In the Multiverse realm, in the medical bay of the Multiverse HQ. Monika had her body heal up slowly by a man in a doctor suit as he had white and black hair with a name tag on his coat that said: "Black Jack"-

Jack: Monika-san, would you like some water.

Monika: N-No. Where's Ai?

Jack: She's in her room with the other Ai, why?

Monika: Let me contact her, immediately.

Jack: Of course. -He would take out his cell and gave it to Monika as she would then dial Ai's phone number on the cellphone and called her, Ai would then answer the call-

Ai: Yes? Hinatsuru Ai here.

Monika: Ai. Operation: Black Angels. -Monika said with a dark tone in her voice as she let out an irritated sigh-

Ai: R-Right! I'm on it! -Monika would then put down the phone and pass it back to Black Jack-

Monika: Thank you.

Jack: Not at all, I'm surprised that you'd go that far to bring out the "God".

Monika: Against Maki and her band of heroes, I'll put everything on the line to destroy Humanity.

Jack: Even though they have Gurren Lagann?

Monika: Gurren Lagann is powerful but not indestructible. If the creator of the Universe can't stop it then maybe something unnatural could destroy it.

Jack: But you're facing Nishikino Maki along with Tanya Degurechaff and not to mention, Nishikino-san has Kururu and 9S with her, the top hackers.

Monika: I KNOW! Because of those two bastards, they blocked me out of the resisting character's files. I can't even find their character files or even hack them.

Jack: Didn't Slenderman find out the location of the hackers?

Monika: Yes but I can't contact Slenderman, so I don't know where he currently is.

-Back in a bright room with a large picture of a Shogi painting on the wall. The sight of a little girl could be seen playing Shogi as she would then grab the small wooden Shogi piece with the text "Dragon" on it and place it on the center of the board as her eyes glowed bright blue as she had an evil smile on her face. In the city as the fights were going on, the sight of a giant white portal would appear in the middle of the battlefield as everyone stopped fighting to see what was going on, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of hundreds to thousands of black scaled dragons flying out of the portal as they started attacking Maki's army, it was then the sound of a familiar roar was then heard as the roar echoed through the entire city, causing the ground to shake from the roar-

Maki: What the He- -She turned her back to see what was going on as she would then gasps as her eyes widened at the sight of a tall ginormous dinosaur walking out of the portal-

-Back in the hacker's chamber-

9S: K-Kururu-san! We got a big problem!

Kururu: Kuku! I know! -He was sweating as he began to worry- To think that Monika would keep such a creature behind our backs..

Saber: What is that monstrosity?! -Saber said as she was standing on top of Slenderman with her blade on the monster's chest-

Rem: S-Subaru-kun, what is that thing?

Subaru: -He gulped as he began to worry- G-Godzilla..

Kururu: Kukuku! I'm still calibrating with our own beast, but for now, I'll send out the Megas to deal with that lizard, kuku!

9S: Hopefully it isn't as powerful as the giant Machines that 2B and I fought before.

Subaru: It's a lot more tougher than any known thing to Humanity..

9S: Eh?!

Subaru: But that is just a saying, maybe there's a way to stop Godzilla.

"Kururu, I'm leaving Godzilla in your hands, I still need to deal with Rin and her units first." - Maki said in her communicator-

Kururu: Kuku, gotcha, leave it to me! Unleash the evolution! Boop! -He yelled out excitedly as he would then smash his hand onto a green button on his desk. In the battlefield as Godzilla walked across the city blocks, the sight of a bright light could be seen in front of it as it would look at the bright light and growl at it as the song "Beat Hit" would start playing-

"Ex-Veemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE!"

"Now, the future is on the line

Two powers collide

There's no time left

To waver

That's right, long ago

Noon and night were divided

Surely, that's why this battle

Still continues

There is light and shadow, in your heart and in the world

It's an endless battle

That tests you

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

If there's hindring you

That seems wrong

So, will you run?

Or will you stand and fight?

I don't know which is right

But if you give up, then everything

Will slip from your hands

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together"

"PAILDRAMON!"

Paildramon: Looks like I'm gonna have to take you down, lizard boy! -Godzilla would roar at Paildramon as Paildramon would hold up it's guns towards Godzilla as the tip of the blasters would then shine- Desperado Blasters! -As the shots hit Godzilla's head, it created a massive explosion but did not hurt the giant dinosaur- What?!

Rin: Tsk! You didn't tell me that you had your own Digimon, nya!

Maki: I have more than just one Digimon, Rin.

Rin: What?! -A white Digimon with a red cape would fly down and stand behind Maki as it had a lance on it's right arm and a shield with a Digital Hazard on the shield- D-Dukemon..

Maki: You're not the only one who has friends from the other side! -The song "Break Up" was then heard from the background-

Rin: Y-You don't mean- Ah! -The sight of an armoured-demon-like Digimon would fly pass Rin as it was Shinegreymon- Shinegreymon?!

"La la la... La la la...

You heard the voice of a heart, didn't you

Shouting "I don't want to lose"

There's nothing else to do, but bluff it and stand and fight

It's no one's turn but your own

You can't run away

You've got to put that precious tomorrow on the line

Staring at the open palm

If you grasp it tightly

Strength will flow into your heart

Get beak up! To break up!

A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

It's time to go!

When you think there's no way you can keep on

And your legs are trembling

You feel the eyes of one who believes in you

You have friends

Who surrendered their courage to you

In the midst of the wind, they're calling your name

A different story

Begins with you

The door is beginning to open

Get break up! To break up!

Seething power, you've already realized

You can't leave a dream for another

You've got to make them come true

It's time to go!

Get break up! To break up! A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

Get break up! To break up!

Seething power, you've already realized

You can't leave a dream for another

You've got to make them come true

It's time to go! "

Shinegreymon: Eat the flames of the Sun! GLORIOUS BURST! -Shinegreymon would spread its gigantic wings, concentrating its accumulated light energy to its utmost limit, then fires it at Godzilla's face, causing the mighty dragon to fall back from the explosion- How'd you like that?!

Paildramon: Nice shot! Now it's my turn to show off! -The song "Target" would start playing- "PAILDRAMON! DIGIVOLVE TO-.. IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"The story which has begun to revolve at full speed

Dyes the earth red

The globe is an empty paradise

Let's save it with our hands

The endlessly continuing sloping road

Now, with all your heart, run far away on it!

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle

My energy's swelled to the limit

The time to pull the trigger has come

The blurring, bridge-building rainbow

Now, overheat as you pursue it far away!

Stand up! The soldier is within me

There's no way I'll run from the approaching target

Blaze up! The will to fight is burning up my chest

I won't lose my way on the branching road

Scatter the hot fireworks

Stand up, the angel is at my side

I have to protect the dreams that seem broken

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle"

Shinegreymon: Not fair! Why do you look even more cooler than me?!

Imperialdramon: I have black armour, that's why!

-From the smoke, beams of light would come out of the smoke as the beams would then hit the two Digimons directly as Godzilla would rise up from the ground as it roared powerfully. Godzilla was then knocked down by a powerful beam shot from behind, causing the mighty dinosaur to fall down once more and the person who had fired the shot was from an Evangelion unit as it was Ikari Shinji in Eva unit 01. The Evangelion unit's left arm was glowing as it had bright red eyes and a halo above it's head as it would then roar at Godzilla-

-Back in the Multiverse realm-

Ai: M-Monika-san! It's Shinji-kun! The Evangeline unit!

Monika: "Evangelion". To think that Maki managed to get an Angel on her side, tsk.

-Back in the battlefield, Godzilla would get up once more as it would stand in front of Eva unit 01 and intimidated the mech with it's heigh as Godzilla opened it's mouth and split it into three mouths as the inside of his mouth glowed purple as it was charging a beam-

"KAME..."

Kirito: What was that? -He turned his back to see what was going on but was then shot on the leg by Violet as A2 would run up to Kirito and knock his weapons off of him and 2B would quickly stand on top of Kirito as she drew her sword at his neck- Tsk..

2B: Concede, Human: Kirigaya Kazuto.

Kirito: If Monika-san wants to then I will!

"HAME...HAAAA!" -The sound of a man shouting could be heard as a bright blue beam of light was then fired from the sky as the beam would then hit Godzilla directly, but after being hit by the beam, Godzilla maintained its stance as it still looked down on the mech unit in front of it-

Goku: What?! That should have killed him!

All Might: It's fine now! Because I am here! HAHA! DETROIT SMASHHH! -He yelled as he raised his right hand and punched Godzilla's face powerfully, causing the beast's head to turn slightly- Oh shit! -He yelled as he was then pulled back lightly by a bald man as it was Saitama- S-Saitama-kun?!

Saitama: Serious Punch. -He said as he would then raise his right hand and punch Godzilla's face powerfully, instantly causing the dinosaur to fall to the ground in that moment as the song "THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~

The Hero: Set Fire to the Enraged Fist!" started playing in the background- Oh, his face didn't explode? YES! FINALLY! SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T DIE BY A SINGLE PUNCH!

"One Punch!

(Three! Two! One! Kill shot!)

Here I come. For a sure win. The strongest man ever!

What's that? Frustration? I won't stop!

One Punch! It's over. One war after another.

I scream: I always win! Absolute victory!

Power! Get power! Fight to your very limits.

Hero! I don't need voices of praise nor applause.

Hero! So I fight evil even without the world watching.

(Nobody knows who he is.)

When enemies close in, their numbers blanketing the sky, I will not turn my back on them.

I'm a hero; my mind is made up and unwavering. Unleash your iron fist!

(Three! Two! One! Fight back!)

Here I come! Go on! We'll fight fair and square!

What's going on? I can't feel a thing! Where have the enemies gone?

Justice! Served! No questions asked!

Evil! I'll finish you! So pray for your life!

Power! Get power! I can feel my adrenaline rushing!

Power! Get power! Give'em that move you've been polishing!

Hero! No matter how strong they are, everyone was once small kids.

Hero! They overcame their weak selves to become who they are.

(Nobody knows who he is.)

Brandishing my fist, within which the gods dwell, I keep pushing forth.

Hero! Until the day I taste the dirt of defeat, I'll remain a fighting hero!

I will never give up, for I hold in my heart a vision of tomorrow.

Fly gracefully into this awakening world, fly strong and high.

No matter when. No matter what happens.

Hero! I don't need voices of praise nor applause.

Hero! So I fight evil even without the world watching.

(Nobody knows who he is.)

Brandishing my fist, within which the gods dwell, I keep pushing forth.

Hero! Until the day I taste the dirt of defeat, I'll remain a fighting hero!

A lone hero!"

All Might: A-As expected of One Punch Man. He really stands out for his name..

Goku: That is insane! Wow!

Saitama: Really? It was just a normal serious punch.

Goku: Could you teach me that move?!

Saitama: You just punch, dude, simple as that.

Goku: I should practice my punches then! Oh wait! Why don't you fight me?

Saitama: I-I'll pass, you're the last person I'd want to fight..

Goku: Oh darn! Well all right, maybe next time then.

Saitama: Mob, it's your turn.

Shigeo: But I..

All Might: Don't worry, Kageyama-kun. That right there isn't a man but a demon, it's your job to eradicate it and we're here to help you when you need it.

Shigeo: A-All right then. -He would then float on his own as his hair would spread out on it's own as the song "99" was then heard-

"If everyone is not special

Maybe you can be what you want to be

それぞれの答え 見つかるだろう

1%,2%,3%,4%,5%,6%,7%,8%,9%,10%...

11%,12%,13%,14%,15%,16%,17%,18%,19%,20%,...

21%,22%,23%,24%,25%...

憧れ悩み パンプアップ

26%,27%,28%,29%,30%...

自分探し テレパシー

31%,32%,33%,34%,35%...

無いものねだり サイコ掌打

36%,37%,38%,39%,40%...

青春 ソ\ルトスプラッシュ

Mob? Mob? What do you want?

Mob? Mob? What do you want?

Mob? Mob? Who do you want?

Move! Move! Just like Mob!

If everyone is not special

Maybe you can be what you want to be

喜び 悲しみ かかえても

Your life is your own, OK? 特別じゃなくてもOK

それぞれの答え 見つかるだろう

41%,42%,43%,44%,45%,46%,47%,48%,49%,50%...

51%,52%,53%,54%,55%,56%,57%,58%,59%,60%...

61%,62%,63%,64%,65%...

愛想笑い 霊ザービーム

66%,67%,68%,69%,70%...

空気読めない 鬼ラッシュ

71%,72%,73%,74%,75%...

自信喪失 サイコウェーブ

76%,77%,78%,79%,80%...

恋の 御祓いグラフィック

Mob? Mob? Where do you go?

Mob? Mob? Which do you go?

Mob? Mob? How do you go?

Love? Love? Just like Mob?

If everyone is not special

Maybe you can be what you want to be

偽り 蔑み あたえても

Your life is your own, OK? 特別な自分ならOK?

それぞれの答え 見つかるだろう

Mob! Mob! Whatever you want!

Mob! Mob! Whenever you want!

Mob! Mob! Wherever you want!

Move! Move! Just like Mob!

If you can notice not alone

Maybe you will find your own answer

争い 憎しみ かかえたら

Your life is your own, OK? 逃げだしたってOK

それが出来るなら 間違わない

If everyone is not special

So you can be what you want to be

喜び 悲しみ かかえても

Your life is your own, OK！ 特別じゃなくてもOK

それぞれの答え 見つかるだろう

81%,82%,83%,84%,85%,86%,87%,88%,89%,90%...

91%,92%,93%,94%,95%,96%,97%,98%,99%..."

-Shigeo's eyes would glow brightly as he raised both of his arms and used his psychic powers to lift up Godzilla as Shigeo would then smash both of his hands together, thus crumpling Godzilla's body together like a piece of paper-

Saitama: Well, he just killed Godzilla..

All Might: Mm, I guess you can say that he's "Deadzllla". HAHAHAHA! No? Okay..

Goku: Such power for a child, I wonder why isn't he a Super Saiyan.. Wha-? -Everyone would then turn their attention to the sky to see a large white portal opening in the clouds as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Monika floating down with her glowing green eyes-

Monika: I'll end all of your realities, right here. Right. Now.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- End of your Reality

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 11:- End of your Reality

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

-Everyone would then turn their attention to the sky to see a large white portal opening in the clouds as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Monika floating down with her glowing green eyes-

Monika: I'll end all of your realities, right here. Right. Now. -Her eyes glowed brightly as a giant portal would appear behind her. The sound of a deep roar was then heard from the portal as the sight of a large Dinosaur walked out of the portal along with many other monsters would walk out of the portal-

Subaru: Oh God, s-she brought out..-

Kururu: The American Godzilla along with many other legendary Pokemons and powerful Digimons.. Kuku.. This will be tough for my weapon.

Subaru: It's been five minutes since you had pressed that button, what the hell happened?!

Kururu: Kukuku! This!

-Powerful shots of lightning were fired from the sky as the lightning bolts would hit the monsters that were behind Monika-

Monika: Wha-?! -She turned to look back as she was surprised, she'd then look ahead and then look up in the sky as her eyes widened at the sight of a giant golden three headed dragon- K...King Ghidorah..Tsk! Amygdala, Rayquaza and the rest of you, take out the vermin. Godzilla, that three headed beast is all yours. -The monsters roared and screeched from Monika's commands as they did as they were told. Mega Rayquaza fired its' Hyper Beam at Goku as the man would charge up his own power and fired his "Kamehameha" at the Hyper Beam. Tigrex(Monster Hunter) would fly towards Lugia as the two dragons would headbutt each other strongly-

All Might: Kageyama-kun! We're gonna need you to use your powers- Ah!

"THE WORLD! TIME STOP!" -Shouted loudly from a distance as All Might was knocked back into a building. Shigeo and Saitama turned their attention to the sight of a tall blonde haired male as it was Dio Brando from the Jojo universe-

Saitama: Dio Brando..

Dio: You thought that it was Superman or some other hero? BUT IT WAS I: DIO!

Saitama: Tsk! -An explosion would occur next to Dio as Saitama's eyes widened at the sight of Genos standing beside Dio- Genos..?

Genos: Yes, Sensei. Today will be the day that I will defeat you.

Saitama: S-Shigeo...

Shigeo: I-I can't hurt them.. I'm not suppose to hurt them..

"Hmph! Then I guess it's my turn to show up!" -Saitama and Shigeo looked up to see Tatsumaki floating down with her arms crossed as she glared down at both Genos and Dio-

Tatsumaki: For hurting my teammate, I have decided that I will kill you, Dio Brando!

Dio: HAHA! Foolish child! As if your psychic powers could hurt I, Dio! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! -He repeatedly yelled the same word as he jumped and attacked Tatsumaki as the two would fly up high into the sky to fight-

Saitama: Shigeo, leave this one to me, I want you to run back to Kururu and 9S and keep those two safe.

Shigeo: But I..

Saitama: Go! Now!

Shigeo: R-Right! Of course, Saitama-san! -He said as he would then bow to Saitama from behind as he'd run. Saitama smiled lightly as he turned to Genos and glared at the cyborg in front of him-

Saitama: To think that the student would betray his teacher.

Genos: I'm doing this to save you from the people who have been criticising and accusing you! With the world destroyed, no one in the world will be able to do that!

Saitama: Like everyone else's student, you're naive and blind, Genos.

-The sight of Godzilla and King Ghidorah fighting each other could be seen as the three headed dragon would fire its' lightning bolts from its' mouth at Godzilla, hurting the giant dinosaur as Godzilla would roar at King Ghidorah and fired its atomic breath at the dragon's stomach but the flames did not hurt the dragon enough to push it back as two of the dragon's head would bite onto both of Godzilla's arm and the center head of the three headed dragon would bite Godzilla's neck strongly, causing the giant dinosaur to roar in pain-

Monika: Nishikino Maki.. If only, if only you weren't here! I'll delete you!

Maki: Nouvelle Vague! Kouen! -The two powerful flame dragons would attack Monika from behind but the attacks could not reach Monika as their attacks were blocked by a digital wall as the wall would fire an electrical blast and knock the two dragons back- No!

Monika: I made this very digital world, not you, you don't know me but I know every single thing about you. I've hacked into your personal history, memory and data and even took control of your mind before. If I did it once, I will do it again and this time, I'll make sure you'll suffer before you disappear! -She got up close to Maki with her murderous looking eyes as she slowly moved her arms up to Maki's neck as Maki was frozen in fear-

"Metal Wolf Claw!" -The sound of an attack yell could be heard as Monika looked to the side as she was then hit by a powerful ice beam as she would jump back and dodge the attack as Monika floated up slowly and looked down to see Metalgarurumon glaring at her as she glared back at the wolf digimon-

Monika: Metalgarurumon, what's the meaning of this? Are you betraying me?

Metalgarurumon: I did not sign up to kill anyone! Our agreement was to put the resistance members down and have the Multiverse Council decide what we should do about them!

Monika: The Council? Oh~ The council with Battleship Nagato, Gilgamesh, Kizuna Ai along with Prince Noctis? I have deleted them once we began our invasion~

Metalgurumon: What?! You deleted the council?!

Monika: I am the God of Multiverse, not them, so I'll do whatever the Hell I want in my own world and I'm not gonna let any supporting character pull me down from destroying the world.

"MAGNA BLAST!" -A loud attack shout was then heard as Monika looked back behind her back as she was then fired at by multiple laser shots, the sight of a golden armoured digimon appeared as it was Magnamon-

Magnamon: I am not going to serve under a psychopath! I am a Royal Knight and I will not tolerate death of Human beings!

"TERRA FORCE!" -A large magma fireball would then hit Monika directly as it exploded on her as the attack was fired by Wargreymon-

Maki: Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon..

Rin: Magnamon..

Wargreymon: We're are protectors of Earth! Not destroyers! We Digimon were not told of this invasion! Monika, creator and God of Multiverse, you have lied to all of us! You must be punished! Monika would get up from the ground as she was not hurt but her eyes widened as she looked around to see that she was surrounded by her army. Kirito would fall back as he jumped and stood next to Monika with his swords up-

Monika: K-Kirito..?

Kirito: I'm here to help you.

Monika: Aww~

Mewtwo: Humans, always the inferior species yet the kindest.

Dukemon: I will not tolerate death!

Wargreymon: Everyone! On three, we'll attack her!

All Pokemon & Digimon: Yeah!

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Psy Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Magna Blast!"

"Final Purification!"

-As all of the monsters charged up their attacks, Monika smirked at them as she snapped her fingers, the Digimon and Pokemon would then scatter as their bodies disappeared and became zeros and ones of digital data in that quick instant-

Maki: I-In one attack..

Rin: N-Nya..

Monika: -She sighed- Those dummies, they just don't understand that they had no chance from the very beginning. -The sight of a giant white and red robot would appear behind Monika as it was Strelizia from Darling in the FRANXX. The robot would raise it's lance as it stabbed Monika right in the chest- Ah!

02: I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY DARLING'S WORLD! I WON'T LET YOU!

Hiro: 02! Please! Stop!

02: Monika, I'll kill you!

Monika: Tsk..I forgot that I made her mech into an anti-data weapon. -She snapped her fingers as Strelizia disappeared in that quick instant as well-

Kirito: M-Monika-san! A-Are you all right?

Monika: God...You're just so damn annoying, you know?

Kirito: Eh?

Monika: I've always hated guys like you. Always so perfect in everything and would always get what they want because of your goddamn pretty face!

Kirito: W-What are you saying- -He was then deleted by Monika as well-

Monika: Although, the only thing I liked about him is his loyalty for me. He was dependable and strong like a knight but he's such a loser for getting such a broken harem. Now where was I? Ah yes, I forgot that I have to kill you. Now be deleted! -She'd walk up to Maki as she would then grab her neck and slowly crush her neck, but as Monika was not looking, she would slowly look up as her eyes widened to see Hoshizora Rin being choked by her- Rin..

Rin: I-I won't let you kill her, n-nnyaa...! -She said as she was suffocating-

Maki: Rin!

Rin: M-Maki-chan...Please... Save Earth and everyone nya...-She slowly looked back at Maki as she was being choked, she'd then gave Maki a warm smile as a single tear flowed down Rin's cheek as Rin slowly disappeared and became data. Maki gasped as she was in shock to see Rin disappear in front of her very eyes. Gauntlet Buster Dragon, Finish Blow Dragon, Gaia Devastate, Gluttony Dogma, Dragonic Descendant "Zillion" roared together in sync as they jumped up to attack Monika but the girl clapped her hands together as the dragons and dinosaurs would disappear together as Maki would start coughing as she was coughing out blood as she was still badly wounded from Strelizia's attack-

Maki: R-Rin..And her decks..

Monika: You're blessed with such nice friends to be in love with a man, Nishikino Maki. You're also blessed to be loved by so many people around you. You're the ultimate female character I've seen so far and to be honest, I'm a little jealous and I kinda hated how you looked down at me when we first met, but this time, I will look down on your pitiful face as you recall back of your best friend's death!

Maki: Unforgivable.. -She said in a low tone-

Monika: Hmm?

Maki: This is unforgivable! -She glared at Monika as her eyes glowed brightly and beautifully as she emitted a powerful digital aura around her body as Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen", Dragonic Nouvelle Vague and Seal Dragon Blockade would stand behind her as the dragons would roar loudly at her- You do not deserve the title of "God" in this digital realm! -She said as she began to sing the song "Dream of Princess"-

"Let this aria I dedicate to you blossom on a moonlit night

A pure white rabbit, tears flowing down its cheeks,

dreamed of an eternity with you in the distant sky...

Before the bells of demise ring, I donned my dress

I have to convey these feelings, my glass heart holds

thousands of thoughts... Let fall on this earth the god-given miracle of "magic"

and the dream I have always wanted

May I play softly to the stars my wishes and sleeping dreams?

Let this aria I dedicate to you blossom on a moonlit night

Princess's sweet deep memory I Wish You kitto kanau no nara

Princess's sweet deep memory; if I could grant one wish, it would be you

Seeking a fruit of warmth, I awoke from my slumber

Perhaps one day this unrequited love will bear its own fruit

Your existence gently enveloped my overflowing thoughts

Please, don't disappear with this castle that seems a mirage...

Let us cast a never-broken spell on the eternal place I wished for on the stars

As diamonds blossom in the night sky, I vow to you an aria

Princess's sweet deep memory; until the day it comes true, I will wish for you

Let us cast a never-broken spell on the eternal place I wished for on the stars

As diamonds blossom in the night sky, I vow to you an aria

May I play softly to the stars my wishes and sleeping dreams?

Let this aria I dedicate to you blossom on a moonlit night

Princess's sweet deep memory; if I could grant one wish

it would be you

Until the day it comes true"

-As Maki sang, a magic circle would appear under Monika's feet as Monika quickly jumped back as the magic circle would explode into flames as Monika smirked at the redhead-

Monika: Hmph, you learned magic? I assume that was from Megumin? As if a tiny explosion like that would hurt me, Maki~ You're gonna need to be more unpredictable and powerful to beat me...? -She looked ahead to see the sight a large golden armoured dragon with four arms as it was holding onto four blades on each arm and had bright green eyes and wings-

Maki: Dragonic...Overlord! "The Destiny!" -She yelled out the dragon's name as she was holding the card of the unit on her hand-

Monika: W-What?! She summoned a card?! Ah! Ahhh! -She shouted in pain as she fell down onto her knees as there were static around her entire body- 9S...You bastard..

-Back in the Hacker's base-

9S: I've got it! I couldn't hack Monika-san's mind but I managed to hack into her body's firewall and mainframe! She's not completely vulnerable to all damage!

Subaru: All right!

Saber: Good!

Kururu: Kukuku! Maki! You heard the man, do it!

-Back to Maki and Monika-

Maki: Right! STRIDE OUR GENERATION! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Purge"! -The unit changed it's form as it then held onto giant blaster cannons instead of swords and had bright gold yellow wings as the flame dragon pointed all four of it's guns at Monika-

Monika: No! NO! I won't die here! Not until I- ah! -She was then pinned down to the ground by multiple seals as Blockade unleashed it's seals at Monika, making her unable to move, Nouvelle Vague would cast an effect onto Monika and made sure Monika's digital code would not regenerate and heal her wounds, "The Purge" fired all of it's guns at Monika's body, causing her to bleed even more so but was still breathing- I...I won't...

Maki: This ends now! -Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" flew up to Monika as it raised it's blade and slashed Monika, cutting her in half as Monika screamed in pain as she disappeared and became data- Rin...-She teared up as she looked up at the sky to see the sky clear up- I'll try to bring back your data and revive you, I promise.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- End

MULTIVERSE

マルチ

(Maruchi)

Chapter 12:- End

Opening Theme:- 一件落着ゴ用心 - イヤホンズ

Ending Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

Maki: Kururu, status report?

Kururu: Ku~ Kuku! Going smoothly, Queen of Multiverse~

Maki: Don't call me that, "Maki" is just fine.

Kururu: Kuku, all right.

9S: Kururu-san and I managed to get back most of the missing data particles of the people who were deleted and we also found Monika's data but hers is quite weak.

Maki: Weak as in?

9S: She has a lot of memory but no data that could put her back together, she's like a puzzle with a missing piece.

Kururu: Shall we bring her back? -He asked as he turned to look at Maki as she was standing behind Kururu with her arms crossed- I take that as a "no" then, kuku.

Maki: But is there a way to bring them back to Multiverse?

9S: I'm trying to find a way, Ma'am, but there's just too much data scattered around Multiverse's atmosphere and it's hard to pin point which data belongs to who.

Maki: So you're trying to tell me that it's possible to bring them all back to life but it'll probably take decades to have them have their original selves?

9S: Yes, unfortunately..

Maki: Then it's impossible to bring them back to us..

Kururu: Ku! T-The program!

Maki: What?

Kururu: The programs are...M-Moving on their own..

-Maki, 9S and Kururu would stare into the computer screen to see the zeros and ones start moving on their own as they were combining into shapes, a small notification would appear at the bottom of the screen as it was a message notification, Kururu moved his mouse to the message and read it as the three was shocked to see what the message was read-

"Maybe I've overreacted with the idea of my plan but I still do partially hate Humanity but to the man I love, I don't want to take away his home and family. Also, perhaps I had accidentally deleted one of his favourite characters too, I don't know which is his favourite but I'll just bring them back anyway. A-Anyway! N-Nishikino Maki. Please, take care of the Multiverse for me." -The message was hand written in a poem-like hand writing as Maki had realised that the message was from Monika-

Subaru: M-Maki-san! Come outside! Quick! -Subaru yelled as he opened the door to the computer room as he had panicked-

-The song Torikago began to play in the background of the city streets as Maki walked out of the Multiverse building with many of the other characters to see that all of the deleted and killed characters were slowly re-spawning in front of the building-

"through the classroom window, I absentmindedly ask the sky

what's the purpose of my life? I have no idea

things i want to know but don't think myself are all I study

As I realized this, I was losing my own voice

In my textbook's margin, I wrote my ideals

not to do as I'm told, but to have the freedom of a soaring bird

though I showed my dreams, my granted power and ungranted just become bitter

when I can't even decide the length of my skirt or do as I'd like,

where am I?

the voice in my heart answered "you're here."

The sky is beautiful, though."

-Maki's eyes widened at the sight of a girl with orange hair standing before her as the girl was looking up at the sky with a confused look on her face as she slowly turned and looked at Maki-

Maki: R-Rin..

Boku no kono koe ga yami ni munashiku suikomareta

Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara

Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai

Can you hear it?

This voice of mine was sucked emptily into darkness

If the world has meaning to it,

Then these kinds of feelings aren't futile

Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda

Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide

I was crushed by my longing and had given up

Without even knowing the color of the endless sky

Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo

Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara

I began to run, because my feelings, even now,

Are definitely beating against my heart

Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsuzuku

Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku

The me of today will continue towards our destination

We'll amass our own tomorrows

Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru

The answer, yes, is always right here

Sugita kisetsu wo nageku hima ha nai

Nido to mayotte shimawanu you ni

Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na

Sonna koukai kakaeta mama

I don't have the time to lament the seasons that have passed

So that I won't ever waver again

With countless, tiny little

Regrets carried in my arms

Sono senaka dake oikakete koko made kitanda

Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto

I've come this far, having chased only after your back

It's something only I, who sought you, can do

Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo

Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara

Those words you gave me that day, even now,

Definitely reach my heart

Kinou yori mo kyou ha boku ha boku no

Umarete kita wake ni kizuite yuku

I've realized my reason for having been born

Today more than I did yesterday

Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru

The answer, yes, is always right here

Subete ga marude atarimae mitai datta

Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata

It was as if everything was completely natural

Our precious days haven't ended yet, and then, again

Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo

Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara

I began to run, because my feelings, even now,

Are definitely beating against my heart

Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku

Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku

The me of today will continue towards our destination

We'll amass our own tomorrows

Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru

The answer, yes, is always right here

Rin: Maki-chan..?

Maki: Y-You're back..?

Rin: Mm! -She nodded as she began to tear up and smile as she would then run up to Maki and hugged the redhead tightly as Maki kept her cool and hugged Rin back- I-I was scared nya! To be in a world only filled with darkness, it scares me nya!

Maki: I..Know..You were scared..

Rin: It makes me so happy to be able to see you again, Maki-chan! -She cried loudly as she grabbed Maki's face and continued crying as Maki began crying as well as the two would bump foreheads lightly as Maki said nothing as she cried with Rin. Everyone else cheered together as they have saved both the Digital world of Multiverse along with Earth and got rid of Monika, the one who had planned to destroy the world-

-THE END-

Special ending: Sora-iro Deizu(Blue Sky Days) - Nakagawa Shouko

Can you hear it?

This voice of mine was sucked emptily into darkness

If the world has meaning to it,

Then these kinds of feelings aren't futile

I was crushed by my longing and had given up

Without even knowing the color of the endless sky

I began to run, because my feelings, even now,

Are definitely beating against my heart

The me of today will continue towards our destination

We'll amass our own tomorrows

The answer, yes, is always right here

I don't have the time to lament the seasons that have passed

So that I won't ever waver again

With countless, tiny little

Regrets carried in my arms

I've come this far, having chased only after your back

It's something only I, who sought you, can do

Those words you gave me that day, even now,

Definitely reach my heart

I've realized my reason for having been born

Today more than I did yesterday

The answer, yes, is always right here

It was as if everything was completely natural

Our precious days haven't ended yet, and then, again

I began to run, because my feelings, even now,

Are definitely beating against my heart

The me of today will continue towards our destination

We'll amass our own tomorrows

The answer, yes, is always right here.


End file.
